


Darling I follow you down to the ground

by 8fred9



Series: John and Tony [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beta by a lady, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, but I have now watched the third season of Sherlock, not canon, omg why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are psychopath and sociopath everywhere but especially in London and they may have a grudge against a certain doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Park memory

"I think Arthur is scared of John."

Bruce hummed affirmatively from his spot on the genius’s other side, peering at the little boy clutching Tony's hand with both of his little one's. The six year old was peering at everything with mistrust in his eyes, like he thought someone or something would jump out of the bushes and grab him. It had been a month now since the little Holme's had moved in with the doctor and the genius and to Tony's great despair Arthur still hadn't said a word. Arthur hadn’t left his side from the moment the little one had laid eyes on him. Tony would be in the kitchen and Arthur would be on the counter, Tony would be in his workshop and Arthur would be playing in the corner with Butterfinger, Tony would be in the bathroom and Arthur would be waiting by the door. There was no escaping the trust filled little eyes that followed him everywhere, but the worst were the nights. Every time the omega was readying himself to go to sleep, Arthur was near, looking at his room with a frown, silently begging not to be left alone. And so Tony had started to sleep in the small child’s bed, with Arthur curled against his side to John’s great despair. But the only time Tony had tried to convince the little one to sleep with him and John...well.

"Did he bite John again?"Bruce inquired smiling down at the still glaring child and Tony huffed a little chuckle. He squeezed Arthur’s hands reassuringly as they kept on walking through the park. Their respectful alpha’s were both running around London, working on some case about a train of some sort. Tony smiled as he spotted from the corner of his eyes the large bite mark Bruce wore on his neck with pride. The biologist and the detective had bonded not weeks before and John still couldn't seem to wrap his head around the arrangement, to the genius’s great amusement. To Tony, seeing these two mad men together made all the sense in the world, Bruce needed a challenge, someone that would always have him guessing pushing against the doctor’s desire to destroy when he got bored. On the other hand Sherlock was quite easy to understand once you knew him better and Tony could see that having someone like Bruce in his life was good for the detective’s stability. When the detective would get bored or confused by the social etiquette around him, Bruce was there at his side ready to help. But at the same time, when Sherlock was working on a case, always bringing John with him, Bruce would happily let him go and spend some time with his own best friend. 

"No he didn't...he kicked him for taking Q in his arms."Said baby was strapped to the genius’s chest in his baby carrier, his eyes the only part visible from under his hat and scarf. The curious little eyes were taking in everything they passed into account burbling nonsense happily. His little head was resting against the warmth of the Arc Reactor, that seemed to fascinate the baby. Q, because Tony couldn't bring himself to call the baby by his horrible birth name, was too young to have realized much of what had happened and was much more easy to deal with for John. But if Arthur was around when the alpha tried to take the baby, he would always have quite a violent reaction toward the alpha. 

This might be because days before Tony had been able to convince Mycroft to give him custody of the children, an agent had separated the two brothers. The agent had been an alpha as the genius had found out later on and Arthur seemed to now associate alphas with the man who had taken his brother away from him. It had taken Tony and Sherlock to convince Mycroft to give him the custody of the children. Him and Sherlock who had crashed into Mycroft new office and threaten him. Sherlock especially had been quite cross at the news that the two little Holmes’s had been separated and threatened to turn against his country if they weren't placed under the care of the omega.

"Remember brother mine, I am a high functioning sociopath and I remember everything. Do not cross me in this."

Tony had stayed back glaring at the other Holmes and had simply needed to mention Pepper for Mycroft to relent. The two little one’s had been delivered directly to his white picket fence home the next morning...and Arthur had punched John the moment his face had been close enough to do so. Since then John had been walking on eggshell around the six year old, to the genius’s great despair. The alpha simply didn't know how to react to a child’s cold - albeit unfounded - hatred and was trying very hard to gain the little one’s trust. So far it hadn't worked out the way the doctor had hoped it would and Arthur clearly still hated the alpha. 

"Alpha or Omega, would you think dearie?"Bruce asked softly peering at Arthur with curiosity. Following his friend’s gaze, Tony looked into trusting little eyes and smiled softly at the child shrugging. 

"Well since John see's all of Arthur reaction as a challenge, he think's Alpha."

"What about you dear?"The beta asked softly taking Q's little hand as the baby started waving his arms around laughing at something only he had seen. Tony smiled at the doctor absolutely loving the way Q was able to turn anyone into puddle of goo just from batting his impressive eyelashes. Even more impressive was the way Bruce almost purred in pleasure every time the baby smiled at him and this moment was no exception.

"I think..."Tony peered a the six year old again and changed their course when he followed the little one’s gaze directed toward a waffle cart."I think omega, I'm not sure why, but it just seems the most likely."

"A feeling?"

"It’s just the way he is I guess, I recognize most of what he does as my own defense mechanisms as a child. I guess we'll know at puberty who was right."They didn't even entertain the though of one of the children being abeta; it just didn't seemed to fit with any of the children’s behavior; Q was actually quite bossy for such a small baby. Plus there was the little fact that no Holmes had ever been anything but alpha's or omega's. It just wasn't a possibility, it would be absolutely ludicrous.

Bruce smiled at him with a nod of approval as Tony bought them three waffles. He gave one to Arthur who didn't reach for it, frozen in a dilemma. The waffle was quite big and he would need both hands to hold it, but then he would have to release the omega. With a little chuckle the genius moved them to a bench and waited until the little one snuggled himself between him and the beta, before offering him the waffle once again. This time Arthur actually took it with a graceful smile and hummed, biting into his chocolate waffle happily. Q was given his bottle of milk, as he was transferred to Bruce’s lap under the watchful eyes of his brother. Patting Arthur’s head in reassurance, Tony gave the doctor his waffle and looked over the park with the little one plastered firmly to his side. 

They had passed a child’s playground, with a jungle of toboggan and swings on their entry to the park. But as Tony had tried to push Arthur to go play with children his own age, the little one had looked at him with such a look of horror that Tony had simply moved on. He truly believed Arthur would come out of his cocoon when he was ready to do so and had chosen not to push it...it would only be so much more simpler if the child trusted John just as much as he trusted Tony or if he would even talk.

Looking down at the chocolate covered face peeking at him, Tony chuckled softly, taking his phone out to snap a picture he would send to John later, before wiping the little face clean. Bruce gave him back the empty bottle, helped the genius to strap the baby back into the baby carrier and they resumed their walk. Arthur jumped to his feet, but to Tony's surprise this time only wrapped one of his little hand’s into the genius’s hand. The six year old still looked around with mistrust, but looked just a little more relaxed as they made their way back to their white picket home. As they passed the children’s playground once more, Arthur peered at it in curiosity instead of fear and looked at Tony with wide eyes. 

"Would you like to go on the swing, bunny?"As expected Arthur smiled at the little nickname he had earned from worrying at his bottom lips, making his front tooth come out and making him look like a little rabbit. The little one’s eyes travelled to the swing and back to the omega, before he slowly nodded. "Brucy if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not dearie."Bruce took the baby in his arms once more, making Q squeal happily and making the beta smile warmly at the joyful baby. Arthur took his place with great care on the swing and waited patiently until Tony started pushing, causing him to giggle softly. With a smile Tony exchanged a look with his friend and they spent some time in silent companionship as they listened to both of the children’s laughter. 

 

Later that night just as Tony was taking the vegetable he had given Arthur to cut with his little blue butter knife and the genius handed them over to Bruce, John walked in looking a little cross. Q gave the alpha a little squeak of joy as greeting and John smiled a little. kissing the baby’s forehead. The six year old glared at him, but otherwise didn't try to attack the doctor, so in Tony's book that was a small victory. Bruce handed him some tomato that he gave to Arthur with a smile of encouragement and moved to his alpha’s side. As soon as he was close enough, John wrapped his arms around the genius and nuzzled his neck,sighing like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

"Everything alright love?"Tony asked softly kissing his alpha’s nose with a little smile just as Sherlock entered the kitchen slotting himself next to the other doctor with a pout on his lips. Bruce didn't even look up, he seemed to instinctively know the detective was the cause of John’s bad mood and wasn't about to reward it with attention.

"That...clown faked not knowing how to disable a bomb so I would accept his apology."Watson mumbled angrily, his gaze firmly on the detective who shrugged with a little smile. Tony could see Bruce shaking his head like he was disappointed in his alpha, but he could also see the smile playing on the beta’s face. 

"And I'm sure this make's all the sense in the world to you babe, but your going to have to elaborate so I can decide if I should be pissed at Sherlock or not."Tony hummed softly kissing his alpha’s lips with a smile as he moved away to take the cut tomatoes Arthur was trying to give him. As the genius gave them to Bruce, Sherlock winked at him and Tony gave him a teasing warning look.

"You’re my partner darling, you should always be pissed at Sherlock for the dangerous situations he drags me into."John whined a little, getting closer to his omega and wrapping his arms loosely around him once more. 

"Well since you are enough of a fool to actually follow him into these dangerous situations, I reserve the right to actually take Sherlock’s side once in a while."

"That's my boy."Sherlock said bumping the genius’s fist behind Bruce’s back. The beta finally looked at the detective plastered to his side with raised eyebrows and to his credit Sherlock did sheepish quite well. To Tony's great amusement, John hid his face in the crock of his neck, when Sherlock leaned down to kiss the beta. The genius for his part looked on, pleased to see those two weirdos so perfectly matched, when the detective pulled back he kissed the bite mark on Bruce's neck and the other doctor smiled sweetly taking one of his alpha’s hands in his. 

"Bunny sweety would you help uncle Sherlock set up the table?"Arthur’s gaze racked over the detective in apprehension, his little blue knife clutched in his hand. Finally looking from Tony to Bruce’s encouraging smile, he nodded once and jumped to his feet. With one look of surprise toward the omega Sherlock followed the little Holmes, careful to give the child his space, knowing how distrustful he was of alpha's. 

"...That's good."John said a little surprise as he looked at the detective and the six year old who were working together in silence in the other room. Sherlock would place whatever was needed on the table take a step back and Arthur would place them in there rightful place on the table watching the alpha from the corner of his eyes. Arthur didn't look once toward Tony or didn't cry, he simply did what he was asked, maybe with a touch of paranoia, but it was better then Tony could have expected from him. 

"Very very good...witch encourages me to ask. Brucy?"

"No."Tony giggled looking down at his alpha with raised eyebrows, before pushing John toward Q to move the baby to his chair at the main table. Moving to the other doctor’s side pocking at him as Bruce started meticulously setting the plates, even Q's. Something that made the genius smile as they both knew the baby would destroy the plate the moment it was set before him. 

"You don't even know what I was about to ask."

"You want me to babysit next weekend so you can have some alone time with John since it is clear that Arthur can handle Sherlock’s proximity and actually kind of likes me. I know it would probably be only for a couple of hours, but I truly and deeply fear how Sherlock will react to two children in our flat and..."Bruce finally met his gaze and groaned at the pout on the genius’s lips and his big watery puppy eyes."And I'll do it if you stop making that face."

"Love you Brucy."

"You better."Bruce grumbled.

Tony kissed his friend’s cheek and helped him bring the plates to the table. Picking up Arthur as the little one stretched his arms to be picked up the moment the omega was close enough to do so. He clearly had had all the alpha proximity he could handle for the night and needed to comfort of Tony's arms. The genius placed the six yearold on his own special chair snuggled between him and John and kissed his forehead as he pushed the kid food in front of him. Q on the genius other side was already destroying his plate of food half of it covering his face and Tony smiled at the people surrounding his table. He truly loved his London life.

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

Bruce was sitting on the floor watching over Q as the baby played with the Stark tablet Tony had built for him. It was padded with colorful blue and green plastic, had an enormous screen that Bruce was pretty sure was bullet proof and every time the baby touched the screen it would produce funny sounds or float a child friendly hologram. To the beta’s great amusement there was also a function that made the tablet sputter Tony's voice talking in a cooing voice or singing, witch Q simply seemed to adore. With a frown Bruce looked behind him where Arthur had been not a moment earlier, playing with a small figurine he had found in the flat, god only knew what Sherlock had been doing with those, only to find the spot empty. A little worried, since the kid still wasn't talking and was actually quite sneaky, Bruce moved to check the door, relieved to still find it locked and moved to the kitchen keeping an eye on Q. 

"Sherlock!"Bruce yelped unhappily as the detective looked up from his experiment with a frown. The alpha had an eye stuck to a long metal probe and was burning it over an open flame. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Well..."Bruce pointed to Arthur sitting at the table looking at the detective with wide eyes and the detective followed his gaze, frowning."Oh!"

"Please tell me this is the first of your experiment and that Arthur did not see more."

"Hum..."

"Please, please tell me this eye was in a jar and not on one of the heads in the refrigerator."

"Hum..."The eyes fell into the detective’s cup of tea as his gaze went from his beta to the small child still staring at him with wide eyes. Arthur turned his gaze to Bruce and with a sigh, the doctor calmed himself.

"Arthur dearie would you mind very much going to watch over your brother? I need to talk to uncle Sherlock."The six year old nodded and moved to watch over his little brother, the voice of Tony singing twinkle twinkle little star reaching him before he close the door behind Arthur. Turning to the alpha his gaze turned cold and his voice lowered to a dangerous whisper."Sherlock my sweet little dear Sherlock, what on earth do you think Tony will do to you if that kid is traumatize for life? Do you know what I'll do to you?"

Sherlock reached for his cup of tea sipping at it and Bruce made no comment of the fact that the tea was now burn eye flavored. The detective was clearly still trying to find a way out of the hole he had just buried himself into and Bruce moved in for the kill. 

"Sherlock, my sweet dear alpha. I. Will. Castrate. You. If. This. Kid. Doesn’t. Speak. Today."Turning his back on the alpha, Bruce smiled darkly and went back to the living room sitting himself on the floor like nothing had happened. The beta heard his alpha sputtering and dropping things in the kitchen and smiled when Arthur looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

It was sweet to see Sherlock basically beg the little one to speak for the rest of the day. The detective tried everything from bribing to begging, as Arthur simply stared at him clearly unimpressed. It was fun for the doctor to see all of his alpha’s brilliant mind get played by a six year old. Candy Bruce had no idea had been in the flat made their appearance, as well as cake, that Bruce suspected the detective had stolen from Miss Hudson. Speaking of which, at some point the landlady came up with tea and biscuits cooing at the baby adoringly.

 

"Oh Bruce he is adorable, simply adorable. I cannot wait for you and Sherlock to have your own."Bruce absolutely adore the older woman, she had been so happy when she had learned of his bond to Sherlock, so pleased that Sherlock finally had someone in his life. Since she still thought John had left Sherlock for Tony, it was hilarious to see her waver between her loyalty to Sherlock and her love of John, every time Tony was around. But since the children had made their appearance in their life, she had simply decided to see Tony as an adorable father and Sherlock's clear acceptance of the genius had eased her mind on the genius home wrecking image. 

"I'm sorry to say that being uncle's is as close as me and Sherlock will ever come to fatherhood Miss Hudson." The landlady gave a little pat on his hand like she didn't quite believe him and took the baby on her knee, looking at Sherlock sitting on the floor facing Arthur with a frown.

"Sherlock what are you doing?"

"Trying to maintain my manhood." Bruce chuckled darkly shaking his head as the landlady’s frown. Q fell asleep on her lap suckling happily at his thumb and both the doctor and the landlady talked softly over tea, leaving Sherlock to his crusade. Bruce knew the moment John and Tony entered the building when Sherlock looked at him his face going quite pale and the doctor smiled darkly. Miss Hudson was the one to greet them placing the sleeping baby in John's arms and Arthur ran to the genius’s arms with a smile. 

"Well I'll get my scalpel."Bruce said softly looking on with a pleased smile as Sherlock gaped at him.

"Bruce!"Ignoring his alpha, the beta moved to his friend’s side holding out his hand at the question in the genius’s face as he looked over his shoulder at the detective on the floor. 

"Should I ask, Brucy?"Tony asked leaning against the beta, straddling Arthur on his hips as John talked softly with his former landlady with a sleeping Q in his arms. The six year old’s gaze was calm as he studied his little brother in the alpha’s arms, but otherwise didn't seemed to mind as long as he had the baby in his line of sight."Were you a good boy bunny?"

"Yes daddy."Came the soft little reply and Tony smiled at the little boy squeezing him on his arms as Sherlock jumped to his feet pointing at Arthur in shock.

"He talked!"Everyone’s gaze turned to the detective as he continued gaping at the six year old in shock. Bruce chuckled darkly as the genius and the other doctor’s gaze moved from each other to the detective with raised eyebrows.

"Yes Sherlock, Arthur talks...he started doing so two days ago. Granted he only talks to me, but hey progress."Tony said slowly like he was talking to child. Arthur chuckled as Bruce ruffled his hair and saw his friend to the door. Tony and John had long gone and Bruce was preparing supper when Sherlock finally moved out of his stupor and to his beta’s side. 

"You've tricked me."

"No Sherlock. If Arthur hadn't talked before he had left this flat I would have turned to my scalpel."

"But!"

"Sherlock, never underestimate me, when I threaten you with something I will always follow though."Looking up at his partner, Bruce smiled softly and reached up pulling his detective closer to him."Plus it was nice to see you forget about your work for a day and spent time with your nephew."

Kissing his surprised alpha with a little pleased humming sound Bruce caressed the detective’s long pale neck affectionately. Sherlock let himself be kissed, a little frown playing on his face as the detective was trying to figure out if his beta was still serious or if Bruce had just played a trick on him to force him to bond with his nephew. 

"Stop thinking so hard, dear. Just accept that I can turn your mind upside down and use it against you."Bruce placed the detective’s hand over the claiming bite mark as he pulled Sherlock in for another kiss."Or I wouldn't have that mark on my neck."

"You wouldn't indeed."Sherlock growled, pulling the smaller man against him plastering him against his lean muscled chest. Forgetting the food for now, his alpha pulled him into the living room until the doctor was straddling the taller man on his favorite chair. Happily following his lover’s lead, Bruce's hand grabbed the dark curls wrapping his fingers and pulled, enjoying the growl of pleasure that escaped his alpha. 

"Mine."

"Yes dear all yours." Bruce melted under the detective’s hands that roamed over his body and hummed happily pulling at the dark curled to have better access to his lover's neck. They had never once used the "L" word in since their bonding, but feeling the muscular body shiver under him as his hand opened the detective’s shirt, Bruce felt his love for the detective fill his heart. Nipping at his alpha’s ear so he wouldn't speak the word, wanting more than anything to hear it from Sherlock first. His hand not holding his lover’s head in place wandered down taking both of them in his hand, surprised and pleased that the detective’s clever hands had already released their cock from their clothed restrain. 

He wrapped his hand more firmly, tugging, enjoying the feel of his calloused fingers dryly pulling them both slowly toward early climax. Sherlock was a mess of moans and shivered under him and Bruce leaned forward, pulling a little harder, exposing his neck in silent offer. It took only a moment for the detective to realize the offer Bruce had just made and his alpha’s tongue played over the bite, before he felt the bare pressure of teeth on his neck making the doctor shiver in pleasure. 

"Sherlock...please."With a soft chuckle that Bruce might love a little too much, Sherlock bit down on his neck just as the beta gave a little twist of his wrist and they both froze, suspended as a rush of hormones raced through them, their brains turning into mush, their limbs tensing before turning into jelly and Bruce fell forward against his alpha with a deep sigh. Sherlock’s hands caressed the doctor’s back, both of their release covering the detective’s chest and Bruce melted even more under the love showed to him. 

"Always mine."Sherlock purred, nuzzling at his beta’s neck, making the doctor chuckle as his breath tickled him. Bruce snuggled into his alpha’s arms, feeling safe and satisfied in this brilliant man’s embrace.

"Always yours, dear." They didn't need the "L" word to know how they felt for each other, just feeling his alpha’s usually high strung body relaxed under him, just feeling the happy sigh of his lover caressing his neck, just knowing that he was allowed to push at this man’s boundary and he would never feel resentment toward him was enough to him. He could be himself, all of his dark self in front of this man and all Sherlock felt was intrigue, if sometimes a little fear. But he was always by his side, always there to try and understand him and to Bruce it was heaven.


	2. Family memory

He was such a housewife.  
Looking down at the kitchen counter filled with cookie dough, flour and all kind of colorful cookie cutters, the genius sighed; he really was such a housewife. Arthur was standing on a chair next to him cutting all of his cookies in square shape and Q was in his baby chair either looking at his brother or playing with his tablet. 

"Bunny there are other shapes then square you know."Big wide eyes looked at him with a frown and Arthur shook his head like he was disappointed in Tony.

"I want to make a dice, need square."

"Why a dice?"Arthur simply shrugged, carefully placing all his squares on the cookie sheet and once done placed his dirty hands very close to the omega’s face. Looking over the cookie dough covered finger at his son with raised eyebrows, Tony chuckled a little."What do we say bunny?"

"My hands are dirty daddy."

"And?"The six year old sighed dramatically, looking at Tony with a little eye roll.

"Could you please wash my hands."With a chuckle Tony picked up the little one and perched him on his hips moving to the sink to clean his proper little boy. Arthur was getting better at expressing himself, but Tony still needed to push him to talk sometimes, not wanting him to go back to his muteness. At the very least Arthur had started to sleep alone and sometime would even address John directly. Granted it was mostly to yell at him or dish some snappy comment on the alpha, but at least he was talking to him. Once the little hands were all clean, Tony put his son on the ground and looked at the disaster in the kitchen with a sigh.

"So bunny here are the choice, either you help me clean or you can go play in your room until the cookies are ready."To Tony’s oh so great surprise, the six year old smiled broadly, before spinning around and running to his room laughter following all the way upstairs."What a shock! Well Q, it’s you and me then."

Turning to the baby to find a flour covered Q sleeping in his baby chair, Tony shock his head fondly, such a housewife. But really if he was completely honest with himself, he loved it quite a bit. He still had board meetings and once in a while people asked for Iron Man’s help, but otherwise all his days were spent taking care of his children and he absolutely adored it. Picking up his little monster, Tony pulled a small mattress from under the sofa that had been place there for this very reason andlaid the baby on it after wrapping him in his favorite blanket. With the door to the kitchen opened, Tony could keep an eye on the sleeping little one while staring to clean the flour covered kitchen. Asking Jarvis for some music, kept low of course, Tony started to work dancing around the kitchen and humming along the music. He had just finished the first half of the dishes and was turning to gather the second half when he jumped back at being observed.

"Brucy!"The beta chuckled softly, his eyes dancing in amusement at all the flour that was probably still making the genius look far older than he was.

"Well now I know what you'll look like as a grandpa."

"Shut up, why didn't you tell me you were there?"

"I would have had to help you clean, I much prefer being the cookie tester."Bruce smiled a little evil smile and Tony sigh, but a little smile was playing on his lips.

"What about our fearless detective?"The genius inquired, dumping a set of plates in the sink.

"Pick up your alpha at work for a case."

"OH! New one already, I though they were still working on the soldier that got killed in the shower."

"Complete bust, Sherlock was quite upset about it...I had to use all of tricks to keep him down and well away from his cigarette patch."Tony turned to his friend in concern, but Bruce looked relaxed, so it mustn't have been too bad. Still the genius picked up a dry cloth and threw it to the doctor pointing at the pile of still dripping dishes. Bruce sighed but moved to his side to help."Why don't you have a dishwasher?"

"Need to occupy my hands. This is better."Bruce simply hummed, understanding his friends need to always have something to do, it was something he lived everyday with Sherlock and at least Tony hadn't resorted to shooting the walls when he got bored...yet."So what's this new case?"

"A blackmailer of some sort, got Sherlock quite worked out, he hates those."Tony didn't comment but he knew Bruce hated them just as much as his alpha and glanced carefully at his friend. The biologist was looking straight ahead his hands moving, but his gaze was far away and Tony leaned against his side giving his friend silent comfort. It took sometime but the buzzing of the oven brought them back to the moment and Bruce smiled at him, kissing his forehead in silent thanks. 

Tony took out the cookies, smiling happily when he realized they hadn't burned...this time. Bruce looked at all the squares and frowned. The genius explained Arthur’s decision that he wanted to make cookie dice and Bruce accepted this explanation as completely normal, just like Tony knew he would. They set themselves to make an icing that would keep all of the sides together before calling Arthur down and stayed in comfortable silence, until something occurred to the omega. Looking sharply up at Bruce with raised eyebrows and gaping, he could have hit himself for not thinking of this sooner, but well with his own bonding and the children...he had kind of forgotten.

"Brucy?"

"Humm?"

"Has Sherlock...meet Hulk?"All the time Sherlock had accompanied Tony on patrol with his suit or even helped him with some weird British super villain it had always been without the help of the Hulk. Bruce stopped mixing the icing and looked at Tony, his eyes quite dark.

"No."

"But!...your...you bonded with....he's...oh dear."

"I'm still unsure of how my other part will react to being me being bonded to an alpha...I do not believe me being bonded to Sherlock means Hulk is. If Hulk had followed though on his plan to bond to you, I'm fairly sure we wouldn't have been."

"So..."

"I'm hoping you will be around the day I am to introduce the two of them or I fear for Sherlock’s chances of survival."Trying to imagine the detective meeting with Hulk brought all kinds of possible scenarios to the genius’s mind and most of them did end in death. Hulk wasn't the most patient with other alphas and had express more than once his desire to smash them all...at the time it had been mostly directed at Steve and Fury, but still. 

"Shouldn't we...I don't know… plan a controlled meeting, so they at least know not to kill each other?"Tony mused out loud meeting Bruce gaze with raised eyebrows. The beta sighed pinching the bridge of his noise, but Tony knew he was close to victory.

"I suppose if we must...but I'm sure I could avoid a meeting for, according to my calculation, another ten years."Tony whistle at the number, but still look at his friend feeling a little skeptical.

"I probed you with an electrical probe the first time we were alone...and that was just because I really wanted to see Hulk. Can you imagine what Sherlock would do to see him if he actually put all of his mind to it?"For the first time since he had meet the doctor actual fear crossed his friend’s eyes and Tony let the doctor’s own imagination gave him all the potential scenarios.

"He might really well, jump from a building...again, just to get a reaction out of me and would succeed. I'm just not sure Hulk would save him."

"He saved me when I fell."

"He actually liked YOU, Sherlock not so much."

"How would you know?"Bruce simply tapped his head with two fingers.

"Always looking, he's actually better at it than me. It still can't remember all that happens when I'm him, but he seems able to know what's happening when I'm in control."

"Fascinating, than again I always said Jolly Green was much more intelligent than people gave him credit."Bruce smiled taking his friend hand in his and squeezed softly, Tony smiled when he saw a little flash of green in the doctor’s eyes.

"Only you dearie."They smiled at each other.

"So we plan a little meeting, give the kids to Miss Hudson for the afternoon and introduce Hulk to your alpha?"Tony said with an enormous smile plastered to his face. Bruce sighed, but he was smiling as he nodded his head.

"If we must...But let's yet for the other little secret...that one I'm in no hurry of Sherlock finding out."Tony eyes went wide at the very idea and he nodded gravely. If Sherlock ever found out about that particular secret...well that one wasn't as easy to explain. 

"Yeah no, that one his staying...in it's hiding spot that only I know, for a long long long long time."Bruce nodded and they exchange a long look. Nodding to each other in silent agreement, Tony looked at all the colorful icing they had made and smiled, putting all other though aside. They could plan for Sherlock and Hulk meeting when the alpha's came back, for now he had cookie dice to build.

"Bunny, cookies are ready!"They both heard the patter of bare feet running down and Q let out a little squeak as he woke up. Bruce moved to go get the baby and Arthur crashed into the kitchen, his little eyes lighting up at the sight of the icing and his square cookies. He was such a housewife and he absolutely adored it.

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

After dropping the children with Miss Hudson, who had been absolutely delighted at the thought of spending some time with the little ones, they all pilled up in John's car and drove into the night in silence. Sherlock was sitting in the front with John, sending worried looks to his beta through the rearview mirror. Tony for his part was simply smiling, holding his friend’s hand in his reassuringly as Bruce rested his head on his shoulder like his body wasn't tense in stress. They drove silently through the city, looking at all the lights that illuminated the lovely city, until those very light started to disappear, making place for woods and darkness. They stopped the car outside of an old warehouse and all jumped out of the car, Bruce easily slipping himself against the genius once more. 

"You won't let him kill Sherlock right?"Tony huffed a little laugh, when Sherlock whipped his head around looking at his partner with raised eyebrows. John simply muttered something about Hulk, maybe just punching the detective a little for good measure.

"Must you be so crude?"Sherlock snapped at the alpha and John simply shrugged exchanging a smile with his lover.

"It helps pass the time."John mussed. Bruce seemed to relax a little at the easy banter and they all walked inside. Tony gave the beta one last reassuring squeeze before letting his hand go. As usual John slipped next to his omega the moment the spot was vacated by the other doctor, Watson’s hand resting on the genius’s waist in its usual spot Tony smiled softly. He had learned to read his alpha quite well since they had bonded and his hand on his waist was always a good indicator of his mood. If John was drumming his finger against his hip, he was impatient, if his hand was squeezing his waist rhythmically he was either angry or worried and if he was caressing his hip with the tip of his fingers...well they should find a room or a dark corner, because than the doctor was in a mood for closeness. Right now as Bruce walked to the middle of the warehouse removing all of his clothes except for his super strechy pants, John’s fingers were a mix of drumming and squeezing. The squeezing won when Sherlock moved closer to Banner standing in front of his with his hands in his coat pocket looking at his partner with fake nonchalance. Kissing his alpha’s forehead to give him some reassurance, Tony started to walk forward as Bruce’s skin turned green.

It truly was an amazing phenomenon to witness, when there wasn't people screaming and running away in fear around. The small doctor’s well muscled body of Bruce started to pulse, his soft white skin turning an radioactive green. His soft, sometimes dark eyes, where filled with the same green, but just a touch darker. The usual intelligence and cunning that were always present in the doctor’s eyes slipped away to leave animalistic rage and predatory sharpness. His pepper and salt hair, turned a dark black, that Tony know from experience were soft and light. The small body filled with muscled and grew until the usual green giant Tony loved so much stood before them his predatory gaze snapping to Sherlock. A loud growled escaped the large mouth filled with pearly white teeth and his shovel size fist raised over the detective head. Sherlock instinctually took a step back and that was his first mistake. Jumping in front of the detective, Tony crossed his arms and pushed against the green alpha with all of his omega strength.

"HULK NO!"The three alpha’s stopped moving, frozen under the order. Most people though that in a world where alpha's were seen as the superior race an omega had no power and for the most part it was true. But mostly because no omega was born with the desire to dominate, to control or to order. But that didn't mean they were defenseless, it just wasn't an omega’s nature to use its own power against an alpha. Alpha were suppose to be there to protect, to provide, no alpha was suppose to be able toharm an omega...but then again many things often happen that shouldn't be possible. So there was a safety switch, something an omega could use against an alpha, an emotion they could pushed unto an alpha, that would have them begging for forgiveness, guilt. Most omega didn't even knew they could use it, that they even had it in them to do so, but then again Tony wasn't just any omega and he had always been a survivor. Not looking away from the whimpering giant, Tony could still see the two other alphas on each side of him fighting not to fall to their knee and beg for forgiveness for anything and everything they didn't even know they had done, if only Tony would forgive them.

"Fascinating."Sherlock croaked out even as he clearly struggled to stay upright. Tony pushed a little harder and both Hulk and John fell to their knees. The green giant was whimpering softly begging for forgiveness and John was simply kneeling looking at his lover in wonder. Coming closer to the big head, the omega caressed Hulk’s cheek and eased his influence, slowly pulling away the push of guilt until Hulk was almost purring under his slow caress. He turned to watched John now sitting on the floor and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry love, kind of got me by surprise."

"It’s alright darling, just a good reminder to never piss you off."

"Indeed."Mumbled Sherlock from the other side. Tony turned his head giving him a warning look as Hulk nuzzled his face against the genius’s chest. The omega letthe green giant do so for a little while, knowing Hulk was simply asking for comfort. Slowly he pulled away and waited until he had the green beings full attention before speaking in his patient fatherly voice.

"Hey jolly green."

"My Tony."Hulk all but purred again and Tony chuckled a little at the sound, it was just adorable.

"You know who Sherlock is."Hulk gaze flickered to the detective still standing a little farther away and he hummed softly returning his attention on the man standing before him."You know he is bonded to Bruce."

"Banner stupid."Hulk huffed and Tony could see the detective frowning unhappily.

"Okay...Why is Banner stupid?"

"Banner should have stayed with my Tony. Hulk good alpha."With a sigh Tony held out his hand and as he had expected John was there taking his hand and at his side in the next moment.

"Bruce is always with me, but you know John is my alpha."At the flicker of hatred in the green giant eyes Tony added hastily."But! He shared with you. Just like you will share Brucy with Sherlock."

"Hulk don't like alpha."

"Well Jolly Green, Bruce likes this one and you will not smash him!"Tony snapped, surprising everyone. Hulk looked a little hurt, but he studied the genius and than the detective and slowly moved to his feet. Towering over the detective, Hulk looked down at him with a frown and leaned close to his throat taking a very loud sniff. To his credit Sherlock didn't move, keeping his hands at his side the detective stayed quiet under the giant inspection. 

"Should Hulk bite little alpha?"

"NO!...no, oh my god, no! Sherlock already bite Bruce you don't need to."Hulk shrugged, but Tony could see the fear and how pale the detective had turned at the mention of biting from this giant. When you considered that Hulk could easily bite off anyone’s head, it was a truly terrifying though to imagine him placing a claiming bite on the detective’s neck. Hulk turned his full attention on the alpha and studied him with a frown.

"If you make Banner angry I come and smash you."Sherlock studied the green eyes still looking a little pale but he nodded slowly showing his understanding.

"I'll do my very best never ever to anger him."Hulk grunted like he doubted that statement very much and to everyone’s surprise he leaned toward the detective and touched their forehead together as softly as a green giant could. Meaning Sherlock still staggered a little backward and his hand automatically went to Hulk’s cheek for balance.

"But if little alpha make Banner happy...Hulk protect."A little smile played on the detective lips as he looked at Hulk with something very close to love. Pulling at his own alpha, Tony walked them back to the car, leaving the two alpha's to have some time alone to better learned to know each other.

"My Tony?"The genius turned his head a little giving Hulk a reassuring smile.

"I'll be right outside, Jolly Green. No smashing right?"Hulk simply hummed looking down at Sherlock once more and the detective looked a little less scared, daring to keep his hand on the green giant’s cheek. 

John and him walked to the car, his alpha took out a blanket and they curled against each other on top of the car. Nuzzling the doctor throat making himself comfortable in his alpha’s arms, Tony hummed happily. With a little chuckle John kissed his forehead, his hand on his waist caressing his skin under his shirt with the tip of his finger, they might pick the children a little later than planned if those clever fingers keep their little dance.

"That...thing you did back there."Tony simply hummed softly, his own fingers caressing the doctor’s neck as he kissed his strong jaw, enjoying the feeling of John’s stubble under his chapped lips. He truly liked that John was always clean shaven, but once in a while he would forget to shave and then Tony would go nuts loving the feel of hard little hair under his lips and fingers."What was it exactly?"

"I know scientists have this super fancy name for it, but I mostly call it the Guilt Trip. All omega can do it, but it’s exhausting. It’s like a natural defense mechanism, most omega don't even know it when they use it. It's not very well documented and now a day that omega’s rights protect them against abusive alpha it’s almost a forgotten fact."

"I...I felt like I had done the most horrible thing in my life and that all I wanted was to beg for forgiveness, I...would have done anything for you to forgive me and I didn't even do anything."Tony simply hummed snuggling comfortably against the warm body, burying himself under the blanket so only the top of his head and his eyes were visible."If its such a forgotten fact about omegas, how come you know of its existence and how to use it so easily?"

"Easily? No I wouldn't say easily, it takes a lot out of me, like I said it’s a defense mechanism, its not made to be use at will. An omega that could use this at will, could control an alpha, make him do terrible things...maybe even push him to take his own life."Tony could feel the weight of his alpha’s gaze on him and sighed, intertwining theirs hands together, his gaze getting lost into the night sky. The stars shinned brightly in the sky, it was truly beautiful to see, when in the city, the night sky was always dark and oppressive. He knew John was being patient, waiting for Tony to speak and when Tony did it was in an even emotionless tone, his gaze never leaving the stars.

"I’ve had three Arc Reactor in my life. The first one was built by a man that I now consider a dear friend that died for my freedom and kept me alive. The second one was my own creation, a truly impressive feet in technology that attracted quite a bit of greed and jealousy. One of the greedy people was Stane, the very man who I later learned had been the one to commission my kidnapping. So when I came back barring on my chest the proof of my superiority in my chest...he pulled it out."Tony felt John’s arm tense around him, pulling him closer into his arms. The doctor knew that the Arc Reactor was the only thing keeping the genius alive and knew exactly what would happen if it was ever pulled out."That moment, when I saw my heart in his hands was the first time I used my guilt defense. I didn't even know what it was and I was too weak to even use it properly, but I know now that Stane couldn't kill me because of it. He still left me to die, but the very fact that he couldn't do it himself saved my life. Much later, when I confronted him, he threatened me and Pepper...I felt such anger, such pain and most of all I felt I could destroy him. I pushed, I still didn't know what it was, I didn't know what it was but I could feel it and...I told him to kill himself and he did."

John was silent, frozen, his arms around his omega holding him close and Tony waited until Watson was ready to talk again. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, until John’s breath evened out and he huggedTony, kissing his forehead a low growl running though his chest.

"I should have been there..."

"John."

"No, I know I couldn't have been, I know and still I feel like I should have been there. If he was still alive I would have been the one to kill him."Tony turned his head a little to see his alpha and saw how serious John was. This man loved him with all his heart, would protect him against any threat and Tony had never felt so safe and loved in his entire life. 

"I know you would have."There was a little frown on John face that Tony eased with the tip of his finger.

"That would have been in the news, I would have heard of it somehow."His brilliant quick doctor, Tony smiled warmly at him kissing the tip of his nose.

"To the rest of the world Stane’s death was an accident."John’s attention snapped to Tony and before he could ask Tony explained."I choose to protect my company and myself from Stane’s betrayal. I killed him John, yes it was to defend myself and Pepper, but I still killed him and as an omega I would have been judged and probably locked away for what I did and how I did it."

"Who else knows?"John asked softly.

"Bruce knows of course and now you, that's it."John fell into silence again and Tony simply made himself comfortable, his alpha’s hand still caressing his waist, John curled himself around the genius’s body like he could protect him from the world. The omega let him, knowing John was seeking comfort, trying to calm himself after hearing about his omega’s near death and how powerless he had been in protecting him. When John pulled him up, kissing him softly, simply caressing his lips, reassuring himself that the man in his arms was alive and whole Tony fell into the slow attention easily. Trapped against John’s strong chest, Tony looped his arms around the doctor’s neck and let him take whatever he wanted and needed. 

They were still kissing softly, their hands exploring each other, when Sherlock and Bruce walked out of the warehouse. The detective had a soft smile on his lips, his arms around the smaller man at his side. Like usual after a change, Bruce looked exhausted leaning heavily against his alpha, still half naked. Tony and John slipped down from the roof of the car, the doctor turning around to help the genius down taking all of his weight in his arms and placing him down to the ground carefully. Normally Tony would remind his alpha that he wasn't a fragile little omega, but for now he could understand the need John had to take care of him and simply enjoyed the attention. 

"You okay Brucy?"

"Humm...yup."His friend mumbled softly making the three of them smile. Sherlock wrapped his partner in the blanket John offered him and this time the detective and the beta rode in the back. Bruce was sleeping in his alpha’s arms, looking relaxed and safe. Sherlock for his part was smiling down at the man in his arms, petting his salt and pepper curls, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. With a smile Tony took John's hand in his and they exchanged a knowing look as they drove back into the city.

That night after they put the children to sleep, John made love to his omega like he was the most amazing treasure he had ever been allowed to have and than wrapped himself around the genius’s body caressing him lovingly. Tony melted under the attention letting John explore his body, mewling and moaning at the slow exploration as his pleasure was ripped away from him with soft lips and careful trust. 

"I love you darling."


	3. Moriarty memory

Q was on the table playing with his tablet, squeaking happily as a bunny hologram jumped around being perused by an eagle looking eerily like an American flag. Clapping his hands happily, Q giggled as the bunny turned and an Iron Bunny suit appeared and the fight was on...all PG rated of course. Arthur was sitting in an adult size desk chair, making it look like a throne with an x-small size adult sitting on it. Looking over his son’s shoulder to see what he was drawing, Tony frowned at all the lines until he realize his son was drawing a maze. 

"Bunny what are you drawing?" Arthur’s gaze found his and he frowned at the genius like he was stupid.

"Maze."

"Okay...why?"The little one shrugged and turned back to his drawing.

"I like them."Tony kissed his son’s head, nodding. Arthur was definitely a Holmes, since Sherlock had told him that as a child he had been obsessed with animals and Mycroft had been obsessed with puzzles. So apparently his son being obsessed with mazes was a completely normal Holmes behavior.

"Of course bunny, whatever you like bunny."And now he sounded like John when he was trying to calm him down or accommodate him. Looking over at Q Tony smiled as he watch the Iron Bunny beating the American eagle with a candy cane ray and smiled as the baby clapped happily giggling. 

"Mister Stark?"Tony hummed looking over at Pepper not understanding why she was pinching the bridge of her nose looking just on this side of pissed.

"What?"With the hand not pinching the bridge of her nose Pepper pointed to the other side of the giant conference table to their Japanese investor looking from Tony to Pepper looking quite confused. From what Tony could understand from the translator’s flow of explanation, he had been translating everything that had been happening to their investor who had been looking increasingly confused."Oh! Well you said I could bring the kids."

"I said your secretary could look after them in your office Tony."Ignoring the investor once more looking from one to the other as the translator keep on translating, the genius simply gaped at his CEO, his hand over his heart like he had been wounded. 

"My baby out of my sight, how could you?"

"Stop being such a drama queen Tony. One hour with the secretary will not traumatize the kids."

"Yes it will."Arthur piped in, getting him a high five from his dad for the awesome answer and the fact that his son was now comfortable enough around alpha’s to answer them. Pepper sighed, turning to the investor with a look of apology.

"Tony, stop corrupting your children. Arthur sweetie,don't listen to your father."Arthur looked up from his drawing, his eyes huge and adorable. Pepper looked back startled and glared at Tony over the child’s head."You taught him the puppy face, seriously Tony?"

"My son is awesome and you know it."Q squealed,glaring at the genius and Tony turned to him proudly."Both of my sons are awesome."

"Just sign the papers when I give them to you please."Pepper sighed, resuming her talk with the investorand ignoring the genius as he turned back his full attention to his kids. Normally Tony would have left the children with Miss Hudson, but the landlady had been out and Pepper had said he could bring the children along. Once Arthur was done with his first maze he gave it to Tony so the genius could try and solve it and started on the next one. Q was starting to nod off so Tony took him on his lap letting him rest his little head on his Arc Reactor falling asleep to the humming of the reactor. 

Tony was still puzzling over the maze, every time he though he had found the answer, he found himself falling into a trap. Looking it over, a smile crossed the genius face, he was going to give this to Sherlock and would then see how much time it would take the detective to crack it. Looking over at Arthur, Tony smiled as he watched his son wiggling in the chair.

"Bunny I need to go the bathroom, want to come with me?"Nodding his head shyly Arthur agreed. Tony placed Q on his CEO's lap and Pepper as usual took the situation in stride and kept on talking, cradling the baby in her arms carefully. Arthur slipped his hand in his and placed his maze on the table next to the CEO. Tony chuckled as he heard the Japanese translator translate the whole exchange. 

They walked down the corridor and Tony waited for the little one to be done before hoisting him up on his knee to help him clean his hands. When they walked out Tony froze pushing his son behind him.

"Mister Stark I presume."The man standing before him, with his hands behind his back, leaning just a little toward Tony looked like a weasel. With his greasy red haired slicked back on his head, his skinny bonny body clad in a well tailored suit denying the sleaze filling his repulsive little beady eyes. But what sent alarms running through the genius head was his smell. This was an alpha, but an intensely corrupted alpha, this man had the stench of an abusive alpha who had abused people. His stench was curling around the genius trying to reach his son and Tony growled warning the man away from his child. The man chuckled softly pulling off his glasses and cleaning them methodically, before putting them back over his dead eyes."Mister Stark I will ask you to follow me now."

"Hum I don't think so."Arthur was clutching his pants leg, his little face hidden against his leg trying to get away from the stench and Tony was getting quite angry.

"Mister Stark, I'm Charles Augustus Magnussen."The genius froze, he knew this name, he knew this name quite well."I see from your reaction that your bond mate as spoken of me."

"You’re the blackmailer."

"That is quite an ugly word, I am simply a business man exchanging my knowledge for service and favors."

"Yeah I'm going to go with blackmailer."Tony sneered.

"I will still need you to follow me Mister Stark."

"I don't think so, I think I'll just call security and have you thrown in jail for trespassing."

"I really wish you wouldn't do that Mister Stark. If I am to leave without you today I will come back and leave with something more precious to you."The weasel’s gaze travelled to Arthur and Tony felt his heart drop in fear. John had talked about this man. This blackmailer had people everywhere that could grab his sons, he could and he would."If you would be so kind as to give your mobile to your adoptive son and send him on his way, we will go now."

Slowly crouching down in front of Arthur who looked scared, his wide eyes staring at the blackmailer with fear, Tony himself to use a reassuring tone, Tony took out his mobile and turned his son away from the man.

"Bunny sweetie look at me. I want you to go to Pepper and you give her my phone, okay?"

"Are you leaving me?"Arthur looked even more scared at the idea of having his new father figure ripped away from him just like he had lost his parent. 

"Of course not bunny, aunty Pepper will look after you and your brother, until daddy is done talking to the weasel man."He saw the man frown at the weasel comment out of the corner of his eyes, but for now all he wanted was his son away from this man."Aunty Pepper will tell you and Q the story of the Fox and the Hawk, okay?"

Arthur eyes travelled from Tony to the blackmailer and he nodded slowly taking the mobile. Smiling softly at his son, Tony kissed his forehead and stayed down until the little one was out of sight. Pulling to his feet slowly, Tony turned to the weasel, his gaze turning hard as he studied the man, his gaze full of hatred. To his credit the man must've have been used quite used to being stared at with hatred and lifted his hand from behind his back holding a black collar.

"If you would be so kind."Looking at the collar, Tony knew what this was and didn't move to take the collar. This was a collar usually reserved for omega’s bonded to abusive alpha, so the alpha couldn't feel his omega anymore and the victim would be free from the alpha’s influence. If he placed this around his neck he would be cut off from John and his alpha would feel like the bond had been destroyed...like Tony was dead."I could place it myself if you preferred."

Tony snatched the collar, not wanting to touch the the other's skin and snapped it around his neck feeling theplace in his head and heart usually filled with John’s presence turned dark and empty. The weasel smiled a dark satisfied smile curling on his lips, making the omega shiver in disgust. The man turned on his heels knowing full well the genius would follow him. 

They walked to...Tony's office and the blackmailer pushed open his door. A man Tony didn't know was sitting in his chair looking at him with a smile. Augustus moved to the man side taking the brown envelope the smiling man gave him and moved out without a second look to the genius. 

"Always a pleasure to make business with you sir."The smiling man simply snorted waving his hand at the blackmailer and turned all of his attention to the genius. Tony sat on the chair facing the smiling man his fingers drumming on his legs glaring at the man.

"Well hello there handsome!" 

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

John was in his office at the clinic when he felt it. It was like his heart was ripped from his chest and showed to him. He felt like the room had lost all its air, like his brain just stopped telling his body to...live. He reached out trying to touch the place in his head that was usually filled with Tony, with his omega’s feeling, with his omega’s presence and found nothing. Only a deep dark emptiness that was trying to pull him under. Reaching for anything to stop his fall, he barely felt the ground crashed under him as darkness filled everything and silence reign over everything. 

The noise of people walking by his door was the first sound that made it to him, as the darkness slowly pulled away from him. Then he slowly opened his eyes looking at the fluorescent lights on his ceiling, one of them blinking at him. His brain was fuzzy, he felt like he would be sick if he even moved a muscle. The second sound that reached his fuzzy brain was the sound of his mobile vibrating, dancing across the floor next to his waist non stop. His gaze moved to it slowly, not in a hurry to find if he would actually be sick. Reaching for it, his hand grabbing blindly for the dancing mobile, Watson held it over his face and frown. There on the little screen he could see a long line of missed phone calls from Sherlock, Bruce and Pepper. But more importantly was the long list of text message, as his slurry brain turned to its usual habits and his gaze easily found Sherlock’s only text in a sea of letters.

-Get home now. SH-

His brain reached for Tony...and found nothing. Freezing he remembered why he was on the floor and forgetting his feeling of sickness, he jumped to his feet and ran. He didn't care for the call of his nurse, for the looks he got from his patient, he simply ran. His brain focused on his goal, he ran like he was perusing one of Sherlock’s serial killers, like his life depended on it and jumped over his white picket fence to find chaos. In front of the house Pepper had her arms full of a crying Q, the baby was tapping his chest as he cried, his sign for when he wanted Tony. Arthur was also crying clinging to her leg, his little eyes filled with tears. Sherlock spotted him and ran to him quickly spinning him around making sure the doctor was whole and unarmed. Bruce was furiously texting on his phone, he looked up when John appeared and he looked even more worried at seeing the doctor alone. 

"Sherlock what's happening? Where's Tony?"

"We don't know, the footage we could find showed him following Augustus, but nothing else. The footage was tempered with...I don't...John I'm sorry."Trying to reassure his friend even as his brain was screaming at him to find his omega, John squeezed the detectives shoulder before moving to the children. Arthur started crying louder burying his face against Pepper’s leg, while Q made grabby hands toward him, calming down a little once he was buried in John's arms. 

"Why aren't they inside the house?"John asked Pepper with a frown.

"I don't know! Jarvis won't let us in for some reason."With a frown John turned to the door ready to try and open it when he heard his son mumbling something. Curious the alpha leaned down paying attention to the slow mumble slipping though the cries.

"Daddy said to tell the tale of the hawk...sniff...and the fox."Arthur clear little eyes meet his, full of tears as he clutched Pepper’s leg harder.

"The hawk and the fox?"Sherlock said from John’s side, the doctor had no idea when the detective had moved there, but he looked at his friend in despair.

"I don't know. Tony is always the one telling the night time stories."

"Daddy said..."Just as John was about to ask about the story again a car pulled in front of the house and out came Barton and Romanov looking business like. They had their agent face on and the archer moved to Arthur side immediately taking a deep breath and ignoring everyone else as the door to the house opened for Natasha like it had been expecting her. The female agent grabbed Q from johns arm in passing climbing up the stairs without a look back.

"In the land of the Iron Dragon, there was a great dragon king who had an amazing treasure. But more precious to the dragon king than his treasure were his little Bunny and his little owl. They all live happily in the land of the Iron Dragon, until one day a shadow fell over the land. It was a dark shadow and the dragon king knew he would have to fight it to protect the little bunny and the little owl. But he didn't want to leave them defenseless, so he called upon his two greatest warriors; Lord Hawk and Lady Fox. The two warriors took the little bunny and the little owl under their protection taking them away from the darkness, so the dragon king could fight the darkness knowing his greatest treasure were safe from harm. So the courageous little bunny and little owl followed the warriors on an adventure knowing that the dragon king would be waiting for them in their land once the shadow was defeated."Clint recited the whole thing in one breath clearly trying not to change any word in the story.

Arthur stared at the archer through tears filled eyes and nodded once, before letting the agent pick him up in his arms. John watched in awe as Clint took the child inside the house cradling his head and whispering sweet nothings in his ears to reassure him. Bruce moved inside as well followed by Sherlock and him.

"What?..."Bruce turned to him.

"One of Tony’s fail safes, there is a story for every situation so Arthur and Q will always know how to react to a dangerous situation. In this case I believe they will be under the care of Barton and Romanov until we get him back."John was about to follow the two agents to the children’s room, when he spotted a post-it on his DVD player in the living room.

-Play Me!-

Sherlock and Bruce followed his gaze. John stood frozen looking at the post-it not able to move.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Doctor Watson?"Came the very angry voice of the AI and John just knew something was very very wrong.

"What's happening? Why didn't you open the door for Pepper? Who came in the house?"

"I'm sorry Doctor Watson but as long as my creator’s life is threatened I am to only listen to his captor’s order. I would suggest you played the DVD, sir."John quickly moved to the DVD played it, dreading what was to come and pushed play. His whole blood froze in his veins as he watched the screen filled with the inside of his omega’soffice, the genius sitting in front of his desk, a dark collar around his neck. But what froze John’s blood was the man sitting in the genius’s chair spinning it around with a happy smile, the very man he had thought dead, Jim Moriarty. Both men were staring at each other, Moriarty looking quite pleased with himself and Tony looking almost bored of it all. 

"Aren't you suppose to be dead anyway?"Tony asked dryly, clearly they had been talking for some time, but the video had been edited to show only what Moriarty had wanted them to see. Sherlock was standing behind him, Bruce just a little farther away, but all of John's attention was on the screen.

"Yes! Well yes, but death is soooo boring! Sherlock was supposed to be dead, we both should be dead, but here I stand and I'll burn him for not staying dead as I had intended him to be."The man was still as crazy as ever, his tone jumping from joyful to dark and vengeful in a moment, but all his attention on the genius. 

"So not that I'm complaining or anything, but if you’re after Sherlock, why am I here?"

"You know why! Please don't disappoint me on this. I was expecting much more from the so called Stark genius. Really Mister Stark, disappointing me would not be good for your health."Moriarty pouted looking at the genius in disappointment and Tony sighed leaning back in his chair glaring at the man.

"Getting me his getting to John, getting to John his getting to Sherlock. So getting me his getting the both of them in one swift move."Tony recited in a bored voice, but the sociopath clapped happily in congratulation."What's stopping me from just walking out now that my children are safe?"

"Well there's that!"John eyes widened as he recognized the sight of red dots playing on the genius chest."Snipers! I love them, doing the work from afar leaving their hands clean of blood. Also where would be the fun? The game is only starting!"

"So this is a game?"Tony asked clearly unimpressed.

"Yes! And I am king of it and darling you should see me in a crown!"

"I'd rather not."Moriarty giggled evilly, leaning toward the genius and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Don't you find me attractive enough for the Stark playboy?"Tony snorted.

"Not interested in omegas, sorry. Especially not crazy one's."John saw Sherlock flinch back from the corner of his eyes, but all his attention was on the sociopath facing his omega as he purred happily.

"Oh you are a genius! Even Sherlock thought I was a beta. Do tell what gave me away?"Tony leaned back as Moriarty leaned toward him with a dark look in his eyes.

"You could pass for a beta, quite easily, but I've smelled this before...you've killed your alpha, it tainted you, but your true nature is still there under the stench."The mad man studied the genius with interest before he giggled nodding slowly.

"Right again, he was such a good man, such a good man attracted to a very very young omega. He had his kingdom and I cut his head and took his crown! It belonged to me!"Moriarty’s gaze turned dark as he hissed the last words."But! We aren't here for me..."

"You clearly need therapy,"Tony mumbled getting another laugh from the mad man.

"Maybe I should take out that sharp tongue out of that smart mouth? What do you think John?"Tony jumped a little and his gaze settled on the camera, his eyes turning calculating as his gaze returned to the sociopath. 

"Well now, anything to add Stark, maybe a plea for your life or a goodbye to your lover?"

"Oh! Is it my turn now, are you done with your little egotistical monologue of doom? Is it now my turn to grovel and look stricken by your threats?"

Moriarty lost a little of his smile, his gaze moving over the smaller man with disdain and to John’s great fear interest. The same kind of interest he had shown at the pool years ago before turning the detective’s life upside down. The same kind of interest that had pushed the psychopath to madness and to shot himself in the head, pushing Sherlock to fake-albeit John didn't know at the time -his own death. He watched in horror as Tony finally turned to the camera looking grim, but determined as hesighed, ignoring the most dangerous man on the planet to speak to them.

"John, Sherlock I am truly and deeply sorry for this. But most of all I am so so sorry Brucy I swear I'll stop you when you find me."With a sigh Tony turned to Moriarty examining him and smiled a predatory smile John had never seen on his omega’s face."You know I have been told time and again that you are the monster in the shadows, the great evil that lurks, the very thing that keeps people awake at night even though they don't even know your face or name."

"Sherlock praising me again, I'm so..."Tony held out his hand with a little tisk sound like a teacher reprimanding his student.

"No, no I talk now. You had your turn, now it’s mine."To everyone's surprise they watch as the mad man inclined his head and made a hand gesture encouraging the genius to go on."But I know for a fact that the most dangerous of monsters are the quiet ones, the one that slip into your life, win your trust and for whom you would do anything for. It's the quiet presence that is always there behind you, always watching and that at night hides its treasure under your bed."

"Hides under your bed?"Moriarty mocked with a sneer.

"His most precious treasure."Tony nodded with a slightly crazy smile.

"You’re mad!"

"Well madness loves company."Tony hummed softy nodding. John watched like in a haze as the mad man stood up holding a gleaming knife and walked to the genius’s side. To his credit or his stupidity Tony looked on with a look of boredom as Moriarty took his hand kissing his ring, his eyes fixed on the camera. 

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this game."The screen went dark and they all stood still looking at their own reflections staring at them from the darkness of the screen. Before anyone could say anything the doorbell rang. Sherlock moved first collecting the black box that was delivered to their house and brought it to the living room. On the screen John watched as the reflection of Sherlock opened the box. The detective’s eyes grew wide and his eyes flickered to the alpha in worry. Not even realizing he was moving John moved to the detective’s side and looked inside the black box.

There lying on gold satin were two fingers, one if them adorned with the golden ring he had given to his precious brilliant omega the day they had bonded. A silent roar of rage built in his chest trying to escape him, but he had to stay silent. to stay strong as his children that were still upstairs. Tony's children, their children who needed to be placed somewhere safe...so he could tear this whole city apart.

"Bruce."Silence meet his inquiry and the two alpha’s turned to find the doctor had disappeared from the living room. Looking around with a frown John called again and again still with no answer."Bruce?"

Clint came down the stairs with the children’s suitcases all packed, Natasha following closely with Q in her arms and Arthur holding her hand. Arthur released Natasha’s handto throw himself in John arms, the very first time the little one was touching him willingly and the doctor could feel tears against his neck. His son hugged him tightly silently begging him to get his daddy back and John hugged him just as firmly accepting the silent request. When Arthur was moved to the archer’s arms after he had packed the car John watch them leave promising himself that his children would come back to a house with their two fathers there. Clint turned at the last minute before climbing in the car.

"Hey if you’re looking for Bruce he's upstairs in your room acting all weird over a suitcase." Sherlock and Johnexchanged a look and climbed the stairs two at a time to find the beta caressing said suitcase, his gaze lost. 

"Bruce?"Sherlock asked softly. The other doctor turned his head to look at them and sighed, his fingers drumming over the suitcase absentmindedly.

"The worst monster of all hides his treasure under your bed or in this case the most brilliant man I know kept my dark secret where my most precious treasure lies."Both alpha’s watched as Bruce opened the suitcase revealing all sizes of extremely illegal looking scalpels that would never ever be allowed in an operating room."You know Sherlock when you were pursuing me, the very first time we meet, what you saw was a monster, a killer. What did you see when we meet again at the Avengers tower?"

"A changed man."Sherlock said without hesitation and Bruce smiled sadly nodding.

"I gave Tony part of my darkness so he would allow me to stay by his side. Of course he knew I wouldn't just change because I didn't have my tools with me at all time, but their pull wasn't as great as it had once been. I had no idea he had kept them...I thought he had gotten rid of them...I suppose it's my own fault for underestimating his paranoia. Tony Stark always had a wild card, in this case he just released it on London."

Bruce moved to his feet and John could see a change he the man he knew. This man had no compassion, his eyes were clear of any trace of green, his whole body language yelled calm and...dangerous. Sherlock must've have felt it too because he took a step back as Bruce passed them humming a little song under his breath as he silently made his way out if the house. Just before he closed the door,they heard his voice airily drifting to them.

"I'll see you again when Tony is found. Good day dears."It wasn't until the door was closed that John realized he had been holding his breath and Sherlock shock himself next to him like he had been paralyzed. They exchanged a look and Sherlock looked dazed at the change in his lover.

"What the hell was that!" John yelled, feeling lost in all the events and wanting more then ever to punch someone or even better kill the son of a bitch who had dared to touch his omega and his family.

"Tony...it would seem Tony changed the game by adding his own piece to that chest board."

"What!?! What does that even mean?!?!"John shouted, his hand going to his face.

"The game has changed in a way neither I nor Moriarty can affect." Sherlock said softly looking pained that his partner was used in this game. John knew how the detective felt about the beta and he knew that if anything ever happened to him something would break in him that even Watson wouldn't be able to rebuild. 

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?  
> I'll update as soon as I can, again sorry.
> 
> As always comments are truly appreciated ;)


	4. Death memory

It was as it always had been; a game. A game where he and Sherlock had to run all over London solving case after case, without ever the slightest hint that the genius might still be alive. Of course there was that little yellow post-it note that John had grown to hate, that would show up at every crime scene they had to investigate. A little yellow reminder that if they didn’t play the game the right way, the Morirarty way, then a price would have to be paid. Watson couldn’t remember the last time he had slept or ate, it was all a blur of running, chasing and those damn little yellow post-it’s he was now desperate to see every time he entered a room. The golden ring, too big for him was always around his neck on a chain, hidden under his shirt. Every time the detective struggled, every time his great mind faltered and tried to betray him, John’s hands curled around the circle of gold. His fingers would run over the equation forever engraved unto it, his eyes would close and he would picture his lover smiling at him in this smirking way he always would when he thought John was worrying over nothing. As always when he would feel himself centered, the empty space in his mind usually filled with Tony still feeling like a gaping wound, he would find Sherlock’s worried gaze on him.

For the three first cases he had been able to give the detective a look of encouragement, had tried to reassure him and tried to convinced him that he was fine. It was his job, to be there to help the brilliant man, to be at his side when everyone else would have left him a long time ago. He was supposed to be the friend who understood the detective’s flaw and saw them as a tool for his work. He was supposed to be the one person Sherlock could always relied on in case of doubts…but after the fourth case John couldn’t do it anymore. The fourth case had been waiting for them like the three before it, like it was nothing; only the yellow post-it had held one single word.

-HEAD-

All the other post-its all also named a body part, most of them minor, like a toe or an ear. This was different. This froze the blood in the doctor’s veins and his whole body vibrated with rage and fear. The message had been more than clear, succeed and the game goes on, fail and the Tony dies. He knew Moriarty was a mad man, he knew the man had no pity, no self control, but he had hoped against all hope that the craziness would stay focused on Sherlock. That the threat to his omega’s well being would be minor, that he wouldn’t kill Tony in his insanity to get to Sherlock. This post-it made him loose all hope. His lover, the man that held his heart, the father of his children, was in the hands of a sociopath that had every intention of killing his lover, for the simple pleasure of his game with the detective. And for the first time since he had meet Sherlock…he hated the detective.

It wasn’t rational, it simply was. His best friend, a man he truly and deeply loved had been the cause of his omega’s kidnapping, had placed the man he loved in danger and brought the darkness to his door. He knew it was stupid and that it would all go away the moment he had his lover in his arms again, but he couldn’t help it. It was there lying in the darkness of his mind, the desire to hurt Sherlock, the desire to blame him for it all. He kept it all to himself, buried under blank look and fake smile, but it grew with each passing day without his lover. Sherlock must have sensed some of it, as they talked less and less, simply moving from case to case, eyes circled with the dark rim of fatigue. They were exhausted, tired, and hungry and still couldn’t stop. Every call from Lestrade to go to a new crime scene was a fresh reminder of how little they were actually doing to find the lost omega. They couldn’t stop solving the crimes Moriarty placed in their path or Tony would suffer. But they couldn’t actively try to find the omega without stopping the game the mad man had set up for them. He knew that was what the sociopath was waiting for, the moment they couldn’t solve a case or the moment they would be too tired to continue the game and then…then John didn’t want to know what would happen to his lover.

John’s finger curled around the golden ring as the man they had just arrested was pushed inside a police car. The bloody imbecile had been poisoning his downstairs neighbor because he wanted her flat since he wanted to move out of his mothers flat, but not too far from her. A stupid case, but the post-it had been there so they had had to solve it or Tony would have lost a leg. Sherlock was standing next to him, his eyes lost focus on something John couldn’t see and he sighed as he saw Lestrade frowning as he talked to someone on his mobile. When the salt and pepper haired man turned to them, his lips pressed thin in disapproval, John knew they had a new case. Sherlock must have noticed too as his sight and focused on the officer as he walked toward them looking grimmer with each step.

“Out with it Lestrade.” Sherlock huffed as John simply nodded. Lestrade looked from one to the other with a frown.

“Its not a post-it case…its…we’ve been having weird cases since Moriarty started this game and I know I should give you two time to relax and all but…”

“But you don’t know what’s going on and you need me to take a look.”Sherlock summarized and Lestrade simply nodded sheepishly. Without a word to each other they followed the older man to his car and piled up in the back. John watched the city pass in front of his eyes, his fingers caressing the equation Bruce had written for Tony. Sherlock was lost in his own thoughts as the car pulled in front of an abandoned warehouse. With a frown, Sherlock and John exchanged a look and followed Lestrade inside.

In the middle of the warehouse they found the whole forensic team milling around taking notes and pictures. But what the doctor focused on were the two bodies lying in the center of the floor. It was subtle, but if you looked closely you could see cuts all over the victims bodies, exactly where John knew were all the major arteries. The cuts were clean, made by an expert hand without any doubts in the cutting. He had seen many different type of knife wounds during his time with Sherlock, but these were new. These had been made with something like a scalpel, just a little larger than a scalpel actually…with a knife-like scalpel. Watson froze as his brain gave him the answer to his questions and he turned around to see a wild eyes Sherlock taking it all in. Lestrade was still talking explaining it all as the detective’s face turned white and fear crossed his eyes.

“…been going on for days, always people we suspected or knew to be dabbling in illegal activities. Always the same patterns, clinical cuts over the major arteries, made to make the victims slowly bleed to death. They must have suffered quite a bit, the doctor we had on one of the site said that one of the victim’s wounds were sown back together and then opened again in a very professional way. He or she plays with the victims, making them die slowly and in agony. This one is pretty clean compared to the scene we found in an abandoned hospital. You should’ve seen it, the maniac pulled all the victims organs out and nailed them to the wall. The doctor said that the victim must have survived to see the bloody masterpiece until his lungs were pulled out. Of course the guy was a human trafficker so there wasn’t much tears shed for him, but still…”

All the anger John had felt toward Sherlock evaporated as he moved to his friend’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder. They both knew who was behind all those murders. They might be stuck playing Moriarty’s games but someone else was looking for Tony. But from the look on the detective’s face, John really hoped they would find Tony before Bruce found Moriarty. Because if Banner found the sociopath before they did…he truly didn’t know if they would ever see either of the scientist’s ever again. Bruce would never believe that Sherlock would ever forgive him for what he had done and John knew that Tony would follow his friend to the end of the world before he would abandon him to his sorrow. Sherlock’s gaze searched his and John squeezed the taller man’s shoulder reassuringly with a tight little smile.

“We’ll find them both.”The detective nodded, his gaze searching the crime scene, his black rimmed eyes looking even more tired as his gaze settled on the pool of blood surrounding the bodies.

“I can’t even feel him.”Sherlock mumbled softly, completely ignoring Lestrade as he kept on talking about all the gruesome scenes Banner had left across London.

“What?”John asked softly, turning all of his attention to his friend.

“He cut the connection. I have no idea where he is or how he feels. He won’t let me in…hasn’t since he left. I know he’s there, I can feel him checking on me once in a while, but it’s always distant and if I try to reach for him…I am pushed away.”The alpha looked into his friend’s eyes only to see despair and felt bad for even feeling a tread of anger against the detective. His own omega wasn’t present in his mind, but it wasn’t by choice, Tony had been forced away from him. But Bruce knew what he was doing; he knew how hard it would be for his alpha to be cut off from him and was doing it deliberately. They hadn’t been bonded very long and John knew that such a young bond could be torn apart if one of the partners in the relationship closed himself off from the other for a long period of time. It was a defense mechanism. His bond with Tony was strong enough to survive the strain the collar was putting on them, but Banner closing himself to Sherlock on purpose was slowly chipping at his connection with the detective. And now that he actually was paying attention to his friend, he could see how scared Sherlock was of loosing Bruce. 

Sherlock had always prided himself on not bonding with someone; saying it was a weakness, something that would make his mind less sharp. That he simply couldn’t share his mind palace with just anyone. Bruce had been different, in a way John still wasn’t sure he understood, the doctor was in his own right a sociopath, a murderer, but to Sherlock he had represented balance. A high functioning sociopath and a sweet generous serial killer, where Sherlock would never resort to violence, Bruce would willingly go down the bloody path for the people he cherished. He could still remember Tony in his arms smiling fondly at him, when the doctor had once more tried to make sense of the pairing.

“Love, you should know by now that once Sherlock loves someone it’s for life. He used to see Brucy as a simple, quite interesting, serial killer, than later learned about the man. Its not the past that interests Sherlock, it’s the man Brucy is now. The man who balances him just a little better than you do, just because Brucy is a little lessrighteous and straight line than you. Just like my craziness balances your properness.” Tony had giggled at his affronted face, but John had understood.

Lestrade was watching them with a frown, clearly not used to a quiet Sherlock and sent a questioning look to the doctor. Watson simply shrugged, pulling the detective away from the crime scene. They found themselves in a little café on the other side of the street gulping down as much coffee as their body could take and eating the truly amazing pancake given to them. They were almost finished with their second plate of pancakes when they saw Lestrade running toward them in a hurry waving his phone. John looked at Sherlock and they both nodded, this needed to end.

“We’ll find Tony and stop Bruce.”Sherlock grunted his affirmation as Lestrade crashed in.

“New crime scene there is a post-it on the victim…but there's nothing written on it and the murderer just confessed.”Sherlock jumped to his feet already out and hailing a cab, trusting John to note the address from Lestrade and ran after him.”JOHN!”

Watson turned to see a worried looking Lestrade and stopped a moment.

“Those murders…in there.”The older man pointed toward the warehouse.

“They’ll stop soon.”Then John was off, jumping in the cab just as it was pulling away and giving the driver the address. When they arrived Sherlock snatched the post-it and turned his back on the crime scene. The murderer had confessed, this wasn’t about the crime, this was about the message. John watched as Sherlock turned the yellow paper in his hands inspecting it from every angle frowning. When he sniffed it something crossed his face, anger, recognition and dread played across his features.

“Sherlock?”

“Chlorine.”John froze looking at Sherlock gaping at him…this couldn’t be, he couldn’t have. Then again this was Moriarty they were talking about; the man had a love for theatrics and had often said the detective had always been his best audience. But to go back to their first stage, their first encounter, the very place it at all started…it was a showman’s dream.

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

He felt like a doll, like a pointless pet to a child who had only wanted a pet in the first place to annoy his parents. The mad man still found him fascinating, but it was easy to see where all of Moriarty’s focus was. He was playing his games, with his favorite toy: Sherlock. Placing all of his pieces on the board and pushing them in place so they would all fall exactly where he needed them to be. It wasimpressive, Tony had to at least give him that, but it was otherwise boring, it not for the little discussion they always had before each new game. Moriarty would turn to him, humming softly, his trusty black pen and yellow stack of post-its in hand tapping the pen to his lips with a smile.

“Which limbs shall we threaten with today?”Always the same question and most of the time the genius would simply stare at him or with his hand missing the finger show him he still had use of the most insulting of them. “Come, come now, it is much more fun if you participate in our alpha’s downfall.’’

Tony smiled softly at that. “Our alpha? John is mine, but Sherlock is definitely not yours.”

Moriarty glared at him, showing true anger for the first time since he had started dragging Tony around on all of his errands. It wasn’t so bad, his hand had been bandage, his wound always looked after carefully and the man truly loved to show of his power by having Tony kneeling at his feet during his little meetings. Not that the omega cared much about any of it. But still he had been tortured before, this was nothing compared to the dreams he still had about Afghanistan. If the mad man wanted a docile little pet, Tony could play the game until his alpha came to rescue him. But now he could see the anger in the sociopath’s eyes and smiled even more sweetly batting his eyelashes innocently.

“What?”He asked with his sweetest honey covered voice.

“He will be soon enough, as he should have been the moment we meet. We are alike, we are opposites reunited, we are…”

“He is bonded.”The punch he received in the face was expected of course, but his head still snapped back at the shock of the thin man’s fist smashing against his jaw. Pulling his face back forward, moving his jaw around to ease the sting of the hit, Tony kept his sweet smile plastered to his face. 

“No he isn’t! Only I can complete him! How could he have found someone else, no one will ever be good enough to bare his mark!”Tony snickered; he actually snickered, not caring if it earned him another wound, if only for the pleasure of seeing the mad man’s plan had one enormous flaw. “Why are you laughing?”

“Where’s your precious network of information when you need it? Sherlock has been bonded for weeks now!”

“To whom?!?”The sociopath jumped to his feet as the genius shrugged, still snickering. As if he would give his best friend’s name to this psycho. Moriarty kicked the leg of his chair, tipping him backward and since the genius hands were tied in front of him he couldn’t do anything to stop of descent and crashed to the floor with a loud thumb. His head bounced on the carpet, his vision going a little starry as the ceiling above him seemed to dance. Moriarty was shouting at him, his hands going wild and all the genius could hear was the white noise running though his hears…it was bliss. From the corner of his eyes he saw the sociopath take his black pen and scribble madly on it, before handing it over to one of his lackey’s. The genius just had enough time to spot the word written on it, before the man was out of the room.

-Head-

Oh well he might have pushed at the mad man’s patience with this one, but it was worth it just to see the thin man fuming. Moriarty was in a rage and Tony couldn’t care less. He didn’t care when the rage of the mad man was turned on him, when his ribs were kicked with pointy leather shoes. He didn’t care when he was yelled at, the usually calm face of his captor twisted in an ugly mask of madness. He simply laid there, his body limp, his mind away from the pain, just as he had done years ago under torture. He could deal with those memories later, when he would be alone, when he was safe, but for now he protected his mind from the assault, filling everything away to be pulled later...probably as new night terrors.

The next thing he knew the mad man had lost all patience. He had overheard that many of Moriarty’s minions were ending up dead without any culprit in sight. He smiled privately to himself as the sociopath finally found the name he had been looking for, Bruce Banner. He smiled even more, even though it hurt everything in his face as Moriarty wasn’t able to find any information of the doctor. Tony had done a good job at erasing Banner from existence the moment he had learned of the man’s past.

Then Moriaty turned to him for answers and Tony stayed quiet. Loving the way the man burned with jealousy, each flash of hatred easing the feeling of all the new bruises now covering his body. He saw the moment Moriarty had enough, when the mad man entered the room he had been locked in for the night with three other men. One of them was holding chains with heavy looking locks, the other was holding a oxygen tank with the basic respirator attached to it and the last one just looked…well bored.

“Time to end the game don’t you think Stark?”Moriarty purred a pleased smile playing on his lips and Tony simply knew he wouldn’t like what was to come. Still his expression stayed blank as he looked at the other man with disinterest.

“Already? But I was just starting to have fun.”The mad man smile froze on his lips as he leaned down to whisper against Tony’s ear.

“I will watch as I burn Sherlock’s precious little pet’s heart and destroy everything he ever held dear.”Before Tony could say anything, the third man moved and stabbed him with a needle lunging him into darkness.

When he woke up, the first thing he smelled was chlorine and he could hear the sound of water. Opening his eyes, he looked around, realizing he was tied up with heavy chains and locks and Moriarty was hovering over him with a smile. He was seated next to the deep end of a pool, the oxygen tank strapped to his back and before he could say anything the sociopath stuffed the respirator in his mouth.

“Ahahah spit it out and when I’ll push you you’ll survive even less time then I had expect you too!”With a glare Tony kept the respirator in his mouth and growled when Moriarty patted his cheek like he was a good dog.”Good boy! Oh oh do you hear the clippie clapper of feet in the corridor? Do you hear the distress in their voices as they call for you? Do you hear the sound of your death creeping toward you?”

As Moriarty kept on sing songing his creepy monologue, Tony could hear his alpha calling for him and once again he had to bite down on the respirator to not spit it out and answer his lover’s calls. As the shouts and footsteps moved closer, Moriarty turned to him and yanked the collar from his neck with a terrible smile. Placing his foot on Tony’s shoulder he waited until the two alphas were almost there pushing against the door, before he turned his attention on the genius.

“This way he’ll be able to feel you die. Now SWIM!”Tony caught a glimpse of John’s rage filled face before their eyes met and than their was nothing but the water rushing in his hears and the silence of the water surrounding him until his back hit the bottom of the pool and there was nothing but the sound of the bubbles escaping his mouth as he tried to calm his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update as soon as I can I promise!!!!!!
> 
> Comments as always are loved <3


	5. Pool memory

John only had time to catch a glimpse of his mate’s fear filled gaze before he was pushed back and into the water by a laughing Moriarty. The mad man was cackling as the Alpha felt all of his omega’s feelings course through his mind, the fear, the panic and the faint, but still very present relief of knowing that John was there...finally. The doctor made a beeline for the pool, ready to jump and follow the man he loved, he would not let his mate drown wouldn't let him die and he send it all to Tony in a feeling of calm trying to reduce the panic coursing through the genius. If he was right and knowing the mad man as he did, he knew that he only had minutes to get Tony out of the water before he ran out of air. But as he was almost at the pool edge his coat already flying over his head and his shoes kicked away he heard a sharp voice piercing through his haze of fury and looked to see Moriarty smiling cruelly at him, a set of silver keys dangling from his right hand.

"Now now doctor what would be the fun of seeing the both of you drown? I made sure to attach enough weight on him to make it impossible to bring him back up without these."The mad man jingled the keys like they were little bells, making little dancing step as he move forward."Jump and you'll only die with him, stay and I'll maybe find it in my little heart to let you save your damsel in distress...maybe."

John was kneeling on the side of the pool and barely realized that Sherlock had moved a little in front of him placing himself between the mad man and the doctor. The other alpha was standing tall, his fists clenched at his side and his legs spread ready for action. Both dark haired men were facing each other, assessing one another as John tried to keep calm, not wanting to alarm his mate, who needed to stay calm if he didn't want to waste his air. He could see the blurred form of the genius at the bottom of the pool, could see the bubbles coming steadily up to break the surface and felt...completely helpless. He could jump in, could maybe find it in himself to find the strength to save the man he loved. Decision made he was about to move once more when he was filled with a feeling of such guilt that it was crushing him to the ground. Barely able to look up, he saw from the corner of his eyes Sherlock holding a gun to Moriarty’s head, but the detective’s grip was wavering as he was crushed by the same feeling.

"Omega."Sherlock barely breathed out the word, but John understood. All of a sudden he remembered where he had felt like this before. The one time Tony had made Hulk kneel for him, in the warehouse what already seemed like years ago. What the genius had called his Guilt trip. 

"Took you long enough!"Moriarty now looked angry."The fishy figured it out faster than you! Such a shame really, I wanted you to find out once I would have bond you to me...made you my little play thing! But that damn man said you were already bonded!"

"Indeed."Sherlock's voice was calm, neutral, but from his spot on the floor, John could see how the other alpha had locked his legs, how his nails were digging in his palm, using pain to keep himself upright as the gun still wavered down, but otherwise stayed pointed to the mad man’s head.

"Had to try to kick some sense into him, but it would indeed seem he WAS telling the truth."John was going to kill him, rip him to pieces, strap him to as much explosive as he could find...he forced his thoughts away from murder at the little spike of panic he felt from Tony, forcing himself to breath slowly."Can you feel him dying yet John?"

Watson didn't even look toward Moriarty all his attention on the blur form at the bottom of the pool. He could feel Tony trying to push the mad man’s influence away from his mate and John wanted to both cry and yell. His mate, his precious genius, was probably slowly running out of air and still he was trying to help his alpha. All he wanted was to have his mate safe and in his arms, to yell at him for being so remarkably stupid…and promise time and time again that he would never ever let him go again. If he could just get to him...he wouldn't survive without Tony and wanted him to know it, wanted him to know that he needed him in his life more than oxygen. He felt the soft caress of Tony's love through the bond and a tear rolled on his cheek as he could hear Sherlock and Moriarty still arguing over his head. 

"Now I don't appreciate that Sherlock, and my associate don't either."John looked up to see familiar red dots dancing all over the detective and a quick look to himself confirm that he had as many on him. 

"Sniper again? I thought you were more original than this?"Sherlock drawled, but John could hear the strain in his voice. 

"Who is he then?"Moriarty asked in a sing song voice."A policeman? Another doctor? A simple peasant, as you seem to love those of inferior intellect so much!"

"Doctor."The detective’s voice was clipped and John could see how hard it now was for the taller man to stay on his feet. Soon he would collapse...and John had no idea what would happen than, but he knew from the way Moriarty was now looking at him, that it wouldn’t be good.

"Another one!?! Now I'm starting to think you have a think for the medical profession. First Doctor Watson and Doctor?"

"Didn't get his name than?"

"Not from lack of trying, but the fishy was really close mouthed on named."John was about to answer, to snap at the man, when he suddenly realized that no bubbles had come up to the surface in the last second. Reaching for the bond with his omega in despair, he could feel Tony still alive, but his consciousness was slipping, the bond was growing weaker.

"Sherlock..."It was a whisper that only the detective heard, the gun came back up and John look up. His eyes widened as he realized something that seemed to have escaped the two supposedly brilliant men still standing."Where are the snipers?"

Moriarty’s eyes widened a little as Sherlock looked down startled, but there weren’t any red dots left. They both looked up as Moriarty started waving his hand around, trying to signal someone. The silence in the pool was deafening as the mad man kept on looking around, a slight frown on his face.

"What?..."They all looked up and stared at the other side of the pool as they heard soft footsteps coming there way. The footsteps were soon joined by a soft humming voice, a song John had heard once before and his blood froze in his veins. He could see the same distress in Sherlock’s face as the door was pushed open and in walked a blood covered Banner softly humming to himself as he twirled one of his deadly looking knifes between his fingers. Bruce took in the scene before him with a frown as he continued his approach, all of his attention now on Moriarty. 

"Really dear? Five snipers and the rest was all later pointers. I must say I was hoping for more of an exercise."

The mad man was looking at Bruce with a frown, clearly confused. The whole situation had just slipped from the mastermind’s grip and for the first time he saw actual fear on the man face."Who?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to meet me dear?"Bruce asked in the sweetest voice John had ever heard...it was the most horrible sound he had ever heard.

"What? Why would I..."Moriarty was looking around, trying to find a way to escape as he was pinned in place by Banner's gaze. The predator had found his prey and was slowly moving in for the kill. 

"I'm Sherlock's beta."The mad man jumped a little at the sweetness in the doctor’s voice, his eyes never leaving the knife. 

"Impossible! Your..."

"Mad? Bloody? A killer? What dear?"Bruce was now close enough that he slipped his fingers around Moriarty throat and pulled him closer, a dangerous gleam in his eyes."The man who will make you beg and cry for your life for touching what was his?"

Slipping his other hand in Moriarty's pocket he took out the little silver keys the mad man had taunted John with when they had arrived and threw them at the other doctor without looking away from his prey. John had just enough force to push against Moriarty’s influence and caught the keys in his hands. Sherlock fell to his knees, unable to fight anymore and with a look of despair looked on as Bruce dragged Moriarty away.

"Bruce..."The beta didn't look back once as he dragged the mad omega away ignoring his alpha pleading voice to stay.

When the feeling of crushing guilt finally lifted John didn't hesitate one second and jumped. Tony was still there, barely a whisper in his mind...he had to reach him. 

His ears were crying against the pressure as he swam deeper and deeper, the little keys clutched in his hand. When he finally reached his goal, his lungs were already crying; he hadn't taken in enough air, but he wouldn't, couldn’t go back. Finding the locks, his fingers started to feel numb as he was able to unlock them. John’s head was starting to spin as he felt himself pushed up by a strong grip. He thought to fight it, but looking up he recognized Sherlock's form and trusting his friend swam up for air. As soon as his head broke the surface, he took in as much air as he could and was ready to go back down but Sherlock surface next to him holding Tony's limp form in his arms. They both swam to the pool's edge and pulled the genius’s unconscious body out of the water. Tony's skin was cold under John's hands and as he laid down his mate, and realized he couldn't feel his breath on his cheek.

"TONY! DON'T YOU DARE!"Starting CPR John barely heard Sherlock say he had already called an ambulance. He barely heard or felt anything other than his lover’s cold lips under his as he kept breathing air into his lungs and pushing against his chest to encourage blood to flow into his heart. He didn't hear Sherlock calling for the paramedic as they arrived. Never felt the hands pulling him away from the limp body and didn't see anything other than Tony's pale unmoving face as he was pushed inside the ambulance with Sherlock. His bond to Tony was quiet, he couldn't feel the tornado of feelings that he always associated with his lover, couldn't feel the comfortable feeling of love that was always present when the genius was at his side. It was all gone and his mind was quiet.

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

That white light thing was complete bullshit. As soon as Tony had realized he was starting to have trouble breathing, the only thing he felt was the certitude that he would die. Here at the bottom of a pool, while his mate, his alpha would feel every excruciating detail of his slow drowning. So he stayed calm, letting the feeling of numbness take over him, closed his eyes and stayed calm. He wouldn't let John feel any of it, so he closed the bond, closed his link to his alpha. Moriarty had wanted John to feel it, had wanted to destroy Sherlock's best friend by having him be destroyed by the death of the omega and Tony wouldn’t let it happen. So as he felt his consciousness slip away and panic started to rise he sent one last feeling of love to his alpha and closed the bond...he would protect John with his last sliver of sanity.

So why the hell was he still hurting and breathing? He could hear the familiar beeping sound of the machines around him, could feel needles in his arms and it took a moment but he soon realized he was also very dry. So clearly not in the pool anymore. He had to fight to open his eyes and when he finally did it was to find white ceiling, white walls and all the machines beeping at him telling him that he was indeed very much alive. Reaching in himself he was pleased to feel that his bond with John was still intact, still closed, which he though was a miracle, but still there. Speaking of John, the genius looked at the end of the bed, to see his alpha with his head resting on his leg sleeping soundly. He had no idea what time it was or how long he had been out, but the dark circles and the frown on the doctor’s face told him that John had fought sleep with everything he could and had only just lost the battle.

"Two days, six hours and thirty four minutes."Looking away from John at the sound of the familiar soft voice, Tony looked into his friend’s eyes and smiled softly.

"Brucy."His voice was hoarse tired and dry. Bruce moved immediately bringing him grape juice, Tony hide his smile as his friend probably knew that the genius wouldn’t be drinking water anytime soon. He had drowned in the damn thing; he certainly wasn't about to drink it now."Thanks. So you were saying I've been out for a while."

"Yes."Bruce looked even worse than John, his dark circles almost touching the tip of his mouth, his eyes were bloodshot and his voice sounded so tired that Tony couldn't do anything else other than pull him closer with a firm grip on his arms, scooting a little to the side to give him space. As soon as Bruce settled next to him, Tony’s arms went around him, keeping him close. The doctor hid his face in the genius’s neck, his breathing growing even, but Tony knew he wasn't sleeping...not yet.

"Where's Sherlock?"

"Looking for me and Moriarty."One of Bruce’s arms went to rest on his hip as his soft whispered voice reached Tony's hear."Has been since you've been clear."

"Will he find Moriarty?"Tony knew the answer, knew what the man in his arms could do, but he wanted confirmation, needed the reassurance.

"One day maybe, but never all of him."Knowing the doctor’s fondness for knives, Tony simply hummed softly, nodding as the tension that had been clinging to him since he had opened his eyes slipped away."You’re blocking John, he said he couldn't feel you."

No accusation there, but Tony hadn't been expecting any."Didn't want him to feel me die. You’re blocking Sherlock or he would be here right now."

"...Not sure if he should be here."Bruce’s voice was even softer, but Tony heard the fear in it and clung to his friend. He knew Bruce love him, knew that he like John, but most of all knew his love for Sherlock was all limitless. Yes Bruce would burn the world for the genius, but he was almost afraid to even think of what the doctor would do if anything ever happen to the detective. 

"Let him in Bruce."Tony said softly. Bruce simply snorted.

"Let John in than."With a little snort of his own Tony did just that. They both looked down at the end of the bed as the genius reopened the bond. John’s head snapped up looking startled as Tony's feeling ran through him. The alpha’s gaze found his mate and the next moment he was crawling on the bed and molded himself to the genius back not even questioning the presence of the other doctor in the bed. Tony placed one hand over his alpha hands now circling his waist feeling them shaking under his and didn't comment as he felt hot tears at the back of his neck. They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, with Bruce and Tony's foreheads resting against each other and John's ragged breathing ghosting over the genius’s neck. 

Tony’s whole body turned into jelly as he felt all the love John had for him flood through the bond. He could also feel the relief, the fear of loosing him and the undying feeling of protectiveness that seemed to triple with every breath the doctor took. He gave back as much as he got, letting John feel his own relief at being alive and in his mate’s arms, his love and more importantly his absolute trust in his alpha. Looking up into Bruce’s eyes, he smiled softly as he felt his alpha slip into sleep. This time it was peaceful and he could feel the little smile that was on the doctor’s face at the back of his neck. Bruce sighed and Tony knew the moment the doctor finally opened himself to his own mate as his eyes fluttered closed and a stray tear rolled down his cheek. Tony didn't comment, just simply pulled his friend closer and they all feel asleep pilled against each other in the small hospital bed, too exhausted for conversation. 

Once during the night Tony opened his eyes to find that Bruce was gone. But as he looked to the end of the bed once more, he found his friend being crushed into the tall detective’s chest and kissed in such a loving manner that Tony simply had to look away. There was no magic solution, Bruce would always be a killer, but Sherlock would also always be there. Turning around in his alpha’s grip he burrowed his head in the croak of his neck and went back to sleep letting the other two men have their reunion.

"Tony."His name was spoken softly, but the genius kept his eyes close as his alpha’s soft voice washed over him. John’s hand was caressing his back, his face was hidden against the soldier strong neck, he was safe. "God I though I lost you. I can't feel that again...I couldn't live without you."

"Yes you would because our children would need you too."The genius replied softly and he felt John tense at the sound of his voice. But than strong arms crushed him into a hug and he reached up to touch his alpha’s cheek. His hand froze before touching remembering that that hand was missing two fingers, but John caught it and placed it on his cheek."I'm going to have to do something about that."

"I'm sure you'll figure out something."John said softly kissing his palm. Looking up, Tony caught the frown on his alpha's face at his missing ring. A feeling of pure lost crashed through him at the sight. When he had been busy goading Moriarty and being beaten, his ring had been a far away thought, but now that he was safe he missed its weight. Following his gaze with a frown John frowned and then understanding crossed his face. Reaching into his shirt, John pulled out a chain, on it Tony recognized the familiar ring and let out a little whimper of relief as John slipped the ring on his other hand."I love you."

"I love you too."His alpha’s fierce gaze meet his and when John leaned in, his lips brushing against his, Tony simply melted into the soft touch, letting his lover reassure himself that he was indeed there, safe and in his arms. The kiss turned a little more demanding, but it was still a slow dance of lips and tongue as John simply seemed content to re-explore his mate’s mouth, reaffirming his place as his alpha and reassuring himself that Tony still loved him. When the doctor rolled them around so he was caging the genius under him, Tony simply hummed his approval at being crushed under his alpha’s hard body. He felt safe trapped under the man he loved, nothing could ever happen to him here and he knew it. When John broke the kiss they simply gazed at each other; his alpha searched his face, kissed him again and than laid his head over his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Placing one hand around his lover’s back and the other caressing his short blond hair, they stayed silent,simply enjoying the other’s warmth. They didn't need grand speeches or big gestures; that had never been them. They understood and loved each other and that's all they needed. John’s arms tightened around his waist but otherwise they didn't move, both awake, both aware of the other, but needing time to simply enjoy the other’s presence. Their bond was ablaze with feelings of love, trust, relief, calm; it was all there and they simply bathed in it needing each other more than they had both ever needed anyone in their lives. 

Soon they would move, go back to their home, go back to their children, friends and work. Life would resume around them. But for now they simply let life pass them by and enjoyed each other and the silence imposed by too many emotions, crushing their hearts with their shared love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go ;)  
> As always since this pairing is so not canon it is always appreciated to have feed back and comments.


	6. End memory

"Doctor Watson I require your assistance, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble for you to disturb your regular hours of REM sleep of course."

At the sound of the polite, if a little snappy, voice coming from the ceiling, John grabbed around the bed only to find emptiness. With a groan he burrowed his head deeper under his pillow already knowing full well that he really wouldn’t like the answer to his question.

"What?"His voice was rough from sleep and his eyes refused to open, but he was proud of himself for even being able to enunciate the simple word this early in the morning.

"My master is currently arguing with Butterfinger as to if he should cut off only his hand or his entire arm on the basis that it would look cooler than only missing two fingers...of course to also be replace by his own robotic invention."The long speech took some time to be filter through the still asleep alpha’s brain, but once it made sense his eyes opened quickly and he was soon sitting upright on the bed glaring at the ceiling.

"How long as this argument been going for AND why didn't wake me up before?"If the AI could have sighed John had a feeling he would have at this particular moment.

"I am sorry to inform you of this with delay Doctor Watson, but my master is in the habit of arguing with his creations with usually very little action. I didn't see any arm in the discussion..."

"But, there as to be a but or a very good reason for waking me up now."

"The argument has progressed to choosing the laser cutter as the best method of removal...sir."

Without waiting a moment more, the ex-soldier was on his feet and running down the stairs. Because the ever present stress of loosing Tony again after only being back home for two days wasn't enough on his nerves, his omega just had to try and give him a heart attack by performing surgery on himself. If only he had agreed to Sherlock's proposition to have him and Banner staying at the house for the first week, but no he had wanted to spend as much time alone with his lover as possible before the return of their kids. He had wanted to have the man to himself, to make sure he really was alright and complete. It would have been bliss too, if not for the fact that his omega was named Anthony Stark. 

Crashing through the doors of Tony's work shop he used his forward momentum to crash into the man just as he was laying his finishing touch on the black marker line he had made around his wrist...a surgeon line to show where to cut. There was a yelp, a cry of surprise and hands grabbing at him as they fell, but for now John couldn't care less as he spun them around making sure to take most of the shock as they hit the ground. As air was pushed out of his lungs on impact, the alpha tightened his hold on the man smashed against his chest as he watched the genius look around clearly expecting an attack.

"WHAT!?! What? John?"Whiskey brown eyes travelled to meet his gaze, eyebrows almost touching his hairline and a wild panic slowly filling them. Clearly his lover had not been in the best kind of mind when he had decided to cut his own arm...because it would be cooler."John what's going on?"

"Jarvis called me...to help."Tony clearly looked confused but at least his eyes were getting more focused and he finally seemed to start making sense of his own though.

"To help? With what? Because I'm pretty sure..."

"That you could have cut your arm yourself?"There was anger in the doctor’s tone and Tony looked away.

"It was just an idea. I mean two fingers is kind of lame...but a whole robotic arm, well..."With a sigh John rolled them around so he could straddled his mate and really look at his face. But yet again his lover was looking anywhere but toward him. 

"That is definitely not what is going on here and definitely not the answer I would give our kids as to why daddy is missing an arm."At the mention of the children his omega's gaze snapped back to him and Tony seem to deflate looking much more small and vulnerable. Taking the hand missing two fingers in his John pulled the other man into a sitting position before kissing his knuckles."What's going on in that brain of yours love?"

"Its...its another reminder, another part missing that reminds me when I wish to forget."As he spoke the genius’s other hand pressed over the Arc Reactor."I have this in me that reminds me of the caves and now I have my hand to remind me of...drowning."

John could understand the other man not wanting to say the name of the psychopath who had most definitely tortured him in the time he had been missing and so he didn't push. But he pulled Tony closer to him. His lover was a proud and terribly intelligent man, but under it all was the fragile man who had been pulled apart more times than a normal human being should ever be. That this man would willingly showing his more fragile and vulnerable side to him was a gift John would always be grateful for. So keeping the damaged hand in his, he reached to place his other hand on the genius’s cheek caressing it sweetly until those wonderful whiskey brown eyes only saw him.

"All I see in them is the wonderful, courageous, stubborn man that I love. They remind me that I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you and that is all I see in them."The little chuckle that escaped Tony as he leaned forward to kiss his alpha made it all worth it and if the smile that John had on his lips as they brushed the genius was a little smug...Tony sure made no comment on it.

"I'm the lucky one to have gotten you babe."Tony nuzzled his face in the croak of the doctor neck, his shoulders finally relaxing and John held him close, his hand moving to caress the omega's neck tenderly."I promise I won't try to cut my arm again."

"You better! Seriously Tony you have a whole suit of armor you really don't need the robotic arm to be cool."He was rewarded with a little huff of laughter against his neck as Tony laughed softly. They stayed on the floor a little longer simply holding onto each other. He knew he would probably have more nights like this, more nights of being awake by a worried AI, more nights of his mate being a lunatic and he simply couldn't wait for them all. He knew exactly what he had gotten himself into the moment he had claimed Tony as his and had never felt any remorse or doubts. 

John could still remember that night he had spent sitting on the floor with Banner looking on as Tony had dismantled a toaster still half asleep. He still remembered looking at the genius with fondness and thinking that he wanted this man in his life forever. Now he had him, two kids and precious friends there to help him and support him. As he felt his omega falling asleep in his arms he easily lifted them up to their feet and headed up the stairs. 

"Pushy alpha,” the genius grumbled against his neck as they went up the last flight of stairs. With a little chuckle the alpha kissed his forehead.

"Grumpy omega."Tony glared at him but otherwise didn't give any resistance as he was pushed down on their bed and under the covers. As Watson slipped next to him, the genius turned and plastered himself to his side, already asleep. The only light in the room came from the Arc Reactor illuminating the omega’s face. He stared at him with a slight frown, his hand caressing his lover’s hair as he reached over to the night stand and took his mobile. It was a long shot and it was rather late, but as expected the person he had been calling answered after only two rings.

"What did he do dear?"John was a little startled having thought he had been calling Sherlock's mobile and taking the phone away from his ear to see the caller ID he did see Sherlock's face on the screen. It was an old picture he had taken the first time he had seen Sherlock sleeping. On the picture the detective was curled on the sofa with his coat and scarf still on and looked so young and innocent...John had never seen him look like this ever again."John?"

"Sorry, sorry I though..this IS Sherlock’s mobile yes?"He heard some crashing sound in the background and Banner huffed unhappily.

"Yes it is AND he will get it back the moment he remembers where he as left MINE!"The last part was definitely not directed at him so John simply ignored it. He heard the muffled voice of his detective friend in the background and then Bruce was back to him."What can I do for you or more precisely what as Tony done for you to be calling this late?"

"He tried to cut his arm..."

Banner cut him off."To replace it with a robotic arm because two fingers isn't cool enough, I suppose?"

"Yes! How did you even..."

"It was the most ridiculous possibility I could come up with and giving the time you are presently calling me at, the most ridiculous possibility is ALWAYS the good answer. I have lived with him longer than you have dear I understand how his brain works. So I'm assuming you’re calling because you are presently worried about his state?"John had to pull the mobile away from him, just staring at it he blinked a couple of times before pulling it to his ear once more.

"Yes?"He heard some more bagging in the background and Sherlock shouted something.

"This is most definitely NOT my phone Sherlock...wait is this Leatrade's?"Watson huffed in silent laughter at the incredulity tone of the other doctor. He seemed to remember that Sherlock indeed had an impressive collection of Greg's belonging scattered around the flat.There was another shout and John had to bite down on his fist not to laugh out loud and wake up his lover."That thing that I wouldn't even call a phone is GREEN and I don't even want to know why on earth you would think it was mine. Where did you even get this atrocity?"

"Bruce?"

"Oh dear what is that? Sherlock that thing doesn't even belong in our century. That antenna is bigger than your..."

"Bruce!"John barked a little more loudly then he would have wished, casting a worried look toward Tony. He relaxed as his lover simply nuzzled deeper against his neck with only a little grunt of displeasure."For my sake please don't finish this sentence."

"I'm sorry John. If you wish, me and Sherlock will come over tomorrow...at a reasonable hour today that is and I'll spend some time with Tony. We'll work on building something for his hand, it'll calm him down and give you some time to talk with Sherlock. If that is agreeable with you that is?"

"Yes I would truly appreciate it, thank you Bruce."

"Always a pleasure John."There was another shout and Watson only caught the end of what Bruce was saying before the conversation was cut."What do you mean you probably lost it in a poker game? Sherlock I will sic Miss Hudson on you if my phone doesn’t magically reappear before..."

With a little smile playing on his lips now that he knew his best friend was being tormented by Banner, like he used to be when he lived with the detective, John placed his mobile back on the night stand. Pulling Tony as close as he could to his chest, sleep finally came to him willingly knowing that this time when he awoke Tony would still be there.

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

Bruce awoke alone in their bed. With a sigh he first looked around as some times Sherlock would simply collapse next to the bed in his clothes. But he didn't find any long limbs belonging to his alpha, so the doctor simply rolled out of bed making his way to the bathroom for a much deserved shower. Discarding his clothes and feeling the first drop of warm water hitting his body, he vaguely remembered that the detective had been called by Lestrade early in the morning. The worst part of it all was that his alpha still hadn't found his phone, so the doctor was still holding Sherlock's in hostage. Reaching for the soap, his hand hit something flat and hard. Frowning Bruce looked what he was holding only to see his phone...which had been resting in the soap tray...in the shower. 

A little chuckle escaped his lips as he realized that not only the mobile was still working, but that the actual soap was nowhere in sight. He heard the front door open and the tell tale sound of an angry and tired detective moving around the flat."Sherlock!"

His alpha crashed into the bathroom, his gaze looking for trouble before they finally settled on a naked Banner holding his mobile with a smug little smile. Now Sherlock was in no way a particularly sexual creature, but even he couldn't help enjoying the view when his beta was standing naked in front of him dripping with pearls of water all over his body. Not ashamed of his body in the slightest he let his lover enjoyed the view before making a little sound clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"It would seem that I have found my phone, which I should recommend Pepper now advertise as Holmes proof, but I would seem to be out of soap."Instead of answering, the detective rapidly shed his clothes, took the mobile to place it away from the shower and caught a bar of soap from the cabinet before stepping into the shower."Wash me?"

"With pleasure."Strong hands and long fingers started to travel on his body gently caressing and exploring as soft lips kissed his neck. Relaxing under the touch, Bruce marveled at still having this amazing man at his side. 

The first night, after Moriarty, Sherlock hadn't been able to keep his hands away from the smaller man. If Banner even tried to make a move away from him, the detective’s body would go completely rigid and alert. So they had stayed tangled against each other and had spent the night with the smaller man curled against Sherlock as they sat on his chair. His alpha had been quiet, his mind going over all the possibilities, all the scenarios, and Bruce had quickly grown tired of it.

"Sherlock, dear you knew who I was the moment you meet me."The sound of his voice brought the detective back to himself and he blinked slowly looking at his beta with a slight frown.

"I knew and still know. I accept it and will always accept it. It doesn't mean I'll never worry if you ever disappear again."To Bruce's surprise the detective then took out a small plastic knife from his pocket and placed it in his hand, never once looking away from him."Show me. Show me what you did to him, explain to me how you took him apart so I can understand."

"Dear I don't think…"

"Please."Looking at his lover, Bruce didn't see any challenge, only curiosity and a want to understand. Sherlock needed to know, to understand how the man he was bonded with minds worked and for him this was the best way. So Bruce did, placing Sherlock's hands and feet to reproduce the way Moriarty had been tied to the metal chair he had chosen for the murder. Always keeping his hands steady and at the exact angle he had used to cut flesh, blood vessel and muscles, Bruce reproduce every movement until he couldn’t."Bruce?"

Moving so he was now standing in front of his alpha, Bruce looked deep into his eyes and pressed the blunt plastic knife to his lover’s still clothed chest, pressing in a little deeper this time."After making sure his arms and legs couldn't work anymore, but that he could see their beautiful muscle spasm in pain, I turned to his chest. You know a really talented surgeon can remove a still beating heart away from the chest cavity and hold it for his patient to see...or hold."

"You are a very talented surgeon."Sherlock stated, it wasn't a compliment just a simple fact. 

"Yes I am. So I pulled it out, untied his hand so he could hold his own beating heart and watched as fear of dying finally filled his eyes. I watched as his life slipped from his own hand without him being able to stop it. He IS dead Sherlock, I made very sure of it."

And that was it, taking the little plastic knife away from Bruce his lover had pulled him back into his arms and simply held unto him like a life line. There wasn't anymore questions, there wasn't anymore look of worry, there was simply two people holding each other. The next day Sherlock finally moved farther away from his beta, always keeping him in his line of sight, but not feeling the need to touch as much as before. Bruce hadn't hidden anything from him, had told him and shown him what he had done and now Sherlock could live with it. 

"Your turn."Coming back to the present at the voice of his lover close to his hears, Bruce smiled softly and took the soap. Sherlock was looking at him with a little frown, clearly knowing the doctor’s mind had been somewhere else, but didn't comment. The taller man head rested on his as he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of his lover’s smaller hands caressing his skin. Once he was done Banner pulled Sherlock under the spray of the water and pressed their lips together. The alpha melted under his hands, his mouth opening to give him access and let Bruce direct him into a lazy easy brushing of their tongues. Sherlock definitely wasn't a sexual creature by any stretch of the imagination. He did have his moments, but Bruce knew he craved physical contact more than anything else. Something the doctor always enjoyed giving to the younger man, most of the time simply holding his hand was almost more pleasurable to the detective than a blowjob. This was no exception as Sherlock moaned and shivered at simply being kissed and caressed. They stayed in the shower simply moving against each other until Bruce was so hard he felt like he would explode at the briefest caresses to his leaking cock. 

"Let me."Before Bruce could say anything Sherlock was on his knees and had him in his mouth to the root. Like he had expected, it only took the detective sucking in those amazing cheeks making his sharp cheekbones more pronounced for Bruce to come down his throat. He didn't offer to reciprocate as he felt Sherlock shake against his leg and a soft groan escaped his long white throat. 

Without a word, Bruce turned the water off and exited the shower hunting for towels. When Sherlock could stand again, he pressed himself against the smaller man and they dried each other off. Their gaze meet and they kissed once more a little more hungrily this time. It would be some time before they could make their way to John's and Tony's house, but for now the doctor was thoroughly enjoying his slow morning with his alpha. 

*****

"He's downstairs."John mumbled from behind his cup of coffee, glaring at the detective’s smug little smile. As if the fact that the floor of the kitchen was practically bouncing from the music wasn't enough of a tell of the genius location. Tony was as usual playing his music way too loud as he worked. Bruce took a coffee cup as an offering to his friend and left the two British men to talk. 

"Tony, what may I ask, what are you doing?"Placing the coffee mug down, the doctor looked at the needles, wire, robot parts and instrument scattered across the table with a frown. Before answering the genius took the mug and gulped down the whole contents of it, even though it was still quite hot. 

"Ah! I needed that. Hey Brucy, John called you or is this just a friend visiting another friend?"Bruce didn't even bother to answer, simply raising an eyebrow at what he recognized as an very strong pain killer and raised the syringe in silent question."Fine John called than. Totally good and okay with that. In fact I'll need your skills for a bit if I'm to install this to my hand."

Tony showed him two silver fingers. The work was wonderful, all the articulation seemed to move smoothly and as he looked closer the doctor could see that they were an almost exact copy of Tony's still remaining fingers. Next the genius gave him two little disk with wires connected to them."I need those to be connected to my nerves and under the skin so that the fingers will move like normal ones, following the orders of my brain. So here you go!"

Tony pushed toward him a platter filled with surgical instruments, smiling like he just hadn't asked Bruce to cut his hand open. Placing the fingers and little disk on the platter Bruce sighed and sat himself in front of his friend. The doctor wasn't an imbecile and knew how futile it would be to propose to do all this in a hospital, but still..."What about asking a professional, at a hospital, to do this Tony?"

"You’re a professional and I hate hospitals. Plus if Pepper could install the Arc Reactor, I'm sure you can do this."The shit eating grin on the genius face was too much for Bruce and he laughed quietly. 

"Do you have anything to numb your arm?"Pointing at three different syringes Tony nodded happily."Does John know what we’re doing right now?"

"Nope! He called you behind my back, this is payback!"Bruce could have argued, really he probably should, but instead he injected the content of the three syringes into his friend’s arm and they waited for it to go numb."That's my boy!"

"Shut up you lunatic. I'm only agreeing to this because I know that if I let anyone else try this and they botch your hand I'll never forgive myself AND because if I was to tell Jarvis to alarm John right now that is exactly what would happen."

"I love you too."Bruce looked into his friend eyes and smiled softly at him leaning over to kiss his forehead. Looking around the doctor noticed that the other table was filled with cuffs and metal bracelets.

"What are those than?"Following his gaze Tony shrugged a little.

"Just something I'm thinking of marketing soon. The bracelet suppress the pheromone an alpha or an omega produce and makes them smell like a beta."Startled, Bruce looked at his friend.

"Tony, that's brilliant!"Again the man simply shrugged like it truly was nothing. 

"I just thought you know, people could really use it and...it’s really selfish, well maybe not, but I don't want my kids to be defined by their designation. I don't want them to have the life I had, especially if one of them turns out to be an omega. I told Pepper and she said we should commercialize those for everyone."

"You’re a good father Tony."It wasn't the first time Bruce though as much, but it always seemed to surprise the genius every time the doctor pointed it out. This time was no exception. 

"No...no its just..."Bruce cut him of with a glare, before his gaze fell on one of the metal bracelets that was locked in a glass box away from the others. Tony followed his gaze and frowned unhappily. The metal bracelet was black, glistening in the light and with two silver bars across it, it almost looked menacing.

"What does that one do?"Somehow Bruce simply knew that this particular bracelet didn't have the same function as the others.

"Dangerous mistake. It gives an omega the smell and strength of an alpha. In practice its nice and all...but."

"But?"Tony shrugged a little, he had obviously tried it on himself.

"I don't know. It just felt wrong somehow, it’s like changing someone’s whole brain and chemical signature. John said he felt like attacking me while his own mind kept telling him I was his omega in danger...of myself."

"Could have gone down hill fast."Anything an alpha saw as a threat to his omega would be destroyed. There was no arguing with the logic of it, if an alpha thought something would harm their mate they would destroy it until it was bloodied and dead. Seeing his own omega as a threat to his mate must have been very hard for both John and Tony. So Bruce could understand why the bracelet was locked away."Maybe it would work better on an unbonded omega?''

"Don't really feel like asking one to try after the accident."Tony grumbled.

"So why not destroy it?"

"When's the last time you saw me destroy any of my creation?"As if on cue Butterfinger bumped into something and they both flinched as they heard something hitting the ground."Not that I never thought about it!"

With a chuckle Bruce pinched the genius’s arm and once he was sure that his friend wasn't feeling anything started the operation as Tony happily commented on it pointing out everything he thought was fascinating...apparently seeing his own bones didn't faze the man anymore as he pointed the whole thing as really cool. 

Fours hours later when John and Sherlock came down with food and found the genius and the doctor sitting on the floor and testing the new appendage they both startled...and then the shouting began. Bruce simply looked at Sherlock with a smile, but the detective simply rolled his eyes, kissed his forehead and started asking questions about the new fingers over John’s shouting. 

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

Two weeks later life had resumed as usual. The kids had been brought back by Clint and Natasha who had moved to the guest room for the week, not really feeling like going back to New York to be yelled at by Fury. They had after all dropped everything when Jarvis had called them and had dropped off the radar to protect said kids for almost two weeks after that. Which by no means meant they hadn't been yelled at by Tony when Arthur had shown his daddy his new collection of dice.

"You brought my kids to LAS VEGAS!"Clint had simply shrugged while Natasha was playing with Q on the floor. The red haired woman was showing quite a streak of motherly instinct around the baby and no one was stupid enough to point it out to her.

"One of my best ideas actually, I mean who would think to look for two small children in Vegas?"The archer argued as Arthur was building a tower with his dice at the feet of the genius. John was silently glaring at the blond while ruffling Arthur's hair at the same time. 

"VEGAS!"Arthur looked up at him with a frown at the shouting and Tony calmed himself smiling softly at his son."I mean seriously Clint?."

"Oh come on, like I would bring them to the casino."When Tony pointed to the dice, Clint simply shrugged."He likes them, so when I was going on rounds to see if it was safe to come back I collected them to give them to him, he didn't step a foot in any casino."

"Liar."Natasha soft voice floated to them, but all her attention was still on the baby sitting in front of her. Q was babbling happily pulling at her hair and the agent simply smiled letting him do all he wanted.

"Clint..."There was a dangerous edge in John's voice this time.

"We went to see all of the Cirque du Soleil show that's it! I swear! The rest of the time was spent in the hotel room or at the pool and that's it."This time the red haired didn't comment, but Q looked over and started waving his arms around asking for Tony. With a final glare to the archer the genius went where he was demanded and took his baby in his arms."Who knew you would turn into such a mother hen Stark."

"Oh please."Natasha huffed, softly kissing the babies forehead before moving to the archer’s side. Q took hold of his robotic fingers examining them with a slight frown before he happily placed one in his mouth munching on it happily."He always was. It just got worse when he got kids."

Looking from Q, to Arthur and finally to John, the genius simply shrugged. So he was a mother hen, a good father according to Bruce and the man he loved was at his side, he couldn't really asked for more. Fitting himself next to John on the sofa Arthur sat himself next to him snuggling at his side and started to tell them all he had done in Vegas with the two agents. His kid had definitely been in some casino for more then just a show...Clint would have to pay for this later.

Two weeks later and life had resumed as usual. He had an Arc reactor in the chest, two robotic fingers on his hand, a house filled with the three most important people in his life, his best friend was happily bonded to a crazy detective and life was good. Looking up as the back door opened, Tony looked at his son, who was accompanied by a small blond kid looking at him with wide round blue eyes. 

"Daddy I made a new friend!"Arthur took the small blond hand in his pulling him closer with a reassuring smile.

"Oh what's your name then?"Tony smiled sweetly as the kid clearly seemed a little overwhelmed by it all.

"...Dominic Cobb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF, that's a big IF, I have sometime to revisit this serie the next installment would be an Athur/Bane pairing....what are your thoughts on that?
> 
> As always comments are welcome and love ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Need a plot bunny gun please?


End file.
